


Monster Force Saga

by MnstrFrc



Category: Monster Force
Genre: AU Story, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnstrFrc/pseuds/MnstrFrc
Kudos: 2





	1. A Story Long Ago...

Long ago... Somewhere in the deepest of the galaxy, there is a planet, a planet called Earthrealm, it is a planet filled with humans, machines, mutants, aliens, and monsters. It is ruled by the four God Warriors, Kellel, Atmahn, Dinanna, together they bring peace to the land of Earthrealm. But the oldest of the four had deceive them. This oldest of the four is the dark lord Zakatron the Shadow of Morgoth, leader of the Kaijus, but his army are called Dark Kaijus. He created a dark magic called Dark Eco, it has the power to destroy all his enemies. All over the land were no match for him.

It was Dinanna who battle against her brother Zakatron. She use her lasso to restrain him, but it wouldn't affect him. He charge up at her and killed her in cold blood. Atmahn who also battle him, Atmahn fear cannot attack Zakatron, he has no fear, no anger, just Hatred is what makes him stronger. Zakatron hatred consume Atmahn and killed him. All the villagers pray to Kellel to defend them. And so, Kellel battle against the dark one. Not even Kellel strength can defeat Zakatron, he also have Dark Eco power coursing through his veins. His Dark Eco power has killed Kellel. The Trinity are now dead, they couldn't defeat their brother. For years and years his darkness consume the land.

Until one day, on a city island called Metru Nui, somewhere on a the temple, the Godzilla Temple is being lead by Gojira the Original King of the Monsters and his son Godzilla SR. The scouts encounter the Dark Kaiju army are attacking.

Godzilla SR: Father. They're growing too strong.  
Gojira: Fear nothing, my son. We are Kaijus.  
Godzilla SR: But those are Kaijus. What do we call them?  
Gojira: I heard ancient stories, but I believe they're called Dark Kaijus.  
Godzilla SR: Dark Kaijus?  
Monster Solider: My King! Dark Kaijus, they're almost at the mountains.  
Gojira: Come, my son, we must fight them.  
Godzilla SR: I'll come, father, but... I need to be elsewhere first.

Godzilla SR walked to the other side of the temple and see his love Gojirin had came.

Godzilla SR: Gojirin, my love.  
Gojirin: My love. Why must they do this?  
Godzilla SR: It's that monster Zakatron. His evil must end, I promise I will return and stop them.  
Gojirin: Come back home. I love you and our unborn baby.

Gojirin has a unborn child inside her belly. Godzilla SR gave a kiss and said:

Godzilla SR: Goodbye, my child. I will see you soon.

Godzilla SR join his father and be ready for battle. The entire army of monsters, humans, and machines have join forces for one purpose, to save Earthrealm from the Dark Kaijus. They battle against them, but they're strong together to fight. The entire army of good fight the Dark Kaijus, but they all see the dark lord Zakatron had come. They all stand back to see he's too big and very powerful. He slaughter almost dozens of soldiers. Gojira tried to attack him, but Zakatron killed Gojira.

Godzilla SR: FATHER! Father, no!  
Gojira: My... son... don't be afraid, you must win...  
Godzilla SR: You'll die for this!  
Zakatron: You first, Son of Gojira.

Godzilla SR see Zakatron attack him and wounded him. He see Zakatron and his army are destroying the temple city.

Godzilla SR: All is lost...

But he see a bright light, he look up and the bright light take him somewhere in deep space.

When he woke up, he see the stars and in front of him is the Trinity Kellel, Atmahn, and Dinanna. They use their magics to heal Godzilla SR.

Kellel: You have been chosen, monster. We have failed to defeat our brother, but you are the one to defeat him.  
Atmahnm: We can sense great wisdom within you. You will avenge all the deaths from this evil. He must be stopped.  
Dinanna: You are destined to stop Zakatron, Godzilla Sr, King of the Monsters. We will give you all the strength within us.

They fire they're power at Godzilla SR and he feel such strong power flowing within him. Godzilla SR transform into a Super Kaiju energy. He has blue fire power burning within him.

Kellel: This power is called Super Kaiju, it is a ancient power within worthy monsters like yourself.  
Atmahnm: This power is strong enough to defeat Zakatron and destroy him forever.  
Dinanna: But beware, this power will not last long. Even Zakatron's power can withstand it. Trust not what you see, but what you feel.  
Godzilla SR: I... I understand.

He than fly back to the Godzilla Temple city and see Zakatron army are destroying what's left of it.

Godzilla SR: ZAKATRON!  
Zakatron: Huh? Impossible. I guess I didn't kill you enough.

Godzilla SR Super Kaiju form charge and attacked Zakatron in the chest.

Zakatron: Impossible. No one has ever hurt me like this.  
Godzilla SR: This is Super Kaiju. It holds great energy power, speed, and strength. This power is stronger enough to defeat you, demon.  
Zakatron: Hmm.  
Godzilla SR: I thought you be afraid.  
Zakatron: I have no fear. But I will enjoy this fight.

They both charge up for battle. Godzilla SR is burning with rage and Zakatron filled with hatred. Zakatron also sense Godzilla SR has great wisdom and he may be some use to him after all. Godzilla SR create a saber sword and stab Zakatron in the chest. The dark lord roar in pain. He quickly slice at Godzilla SR left shoulder and but something inside of him, he didn't focus that and he focus on killing Zakatron. He now felt a explosion coming out of him. All the monsters, man, and machines see Godzilla SR have defeated Zakatron, the dark lord. Even the Dark Kaijus retreated back to their hole from once they came. All what's left of Zakatron is his helmet and armor.

He won victorious, but he wasted all his Super Kaiju strength and he may never go back again. He lost his father and half of his people. But he return home and see Gojirin gave birth to a son. Godzilla SR gave a happy smile and see his son.

Gojirin: My love, you return. Is it over?  
SR: Yes. Zakatron is dead, but my father is dead.  
Gojirin: I'm so sorry.  
Godzilla SR: I now have you and our son.  
Gojirin: Isn't he beautiful?  
Godzilla SR: My son. What should we call him, darling?  
Gojirin: I was thinking Minilla.  
Godzilla SR: Minilla. That'll be good.

And so, Godzilla SR now have a son and he must help his son to be a greater king like his father before him. Even the Dark Kaijus will return and they will not stop with or without their master. To be continue...


	2. Born on the Same Day

That day, that terrible day.

The day where Zakatron and his Dark Kaijus were attacking the Godzilla Temple and destroying the villages. Somewhere, there is a clan, the Kong Clan were fighting the Dark Kaijus. They are being lead by King Kong and Lady Kong.

But Lady Kong felt something inside of her.

King Kong: My Queen! What is it?  
Lady Kong: I feel pain... I feel so much pain... (groaning)  
King Kong: Hang in there. But we have to stop them.

King Kong tried to fight, but Lady Kong scream in pain and see, she gave birth. She look down and see her baby boy. The Kongs are being killed by the Dark Kaijus. King Kong see Lady Kong gave birth, a son.

King Kong: It cannot be. I have a son.  
Lady Kong: He's beautiful, isn't he?  
King Kong: Kong Jr., my son. Huh?

They see Zakatron is killing almost half of the Kongs.

King Kong: Stay here, my love, and keep our son safe. I must stop Zakatron.  
Lady Kong: But, you'll die. He'll kill you!  
King Kong: But you and our son must live.

He charge up and face Zakatron.

King Kong: Zakatron!  
Zakatron: King Kong.  
King Kong: You're evil must end.  
Zakatron: You first, then.

King Kong charge up at Zakatron, but he's too strong for him. They continue to brawl, but Lady Kong see horror. She has no choice but to hide her son somewhere safe where he won't find him.

But little Kong Jr crying. Lady Kong look at her baby boy and gave him a happy smile of goodbye. She had tears in her eyes and so did little Kong.

He now witness the horror of Zakatron fighting King Kong and Lady Kong. Lady Kong tried to attack from behind, but she got stabbed by Zakatron sword. 

King Kong: NO!

He tried to attack too, but Zakatron pulled out another sword of his and stabbed King Kong in the chest. Zakatron had blood on his swords, Kong Jr has tears in his eyes. Zakatron sees him and he's about to kill him. But he heard someone calling his name. It was Godzilla SR, he'd come back in full power. Zakatron focus on him, not baby Kong.

But later, at sun down. Poor little Kong, he look down and see his father, his mother are dead. But Lady Kong is still alive, but not long. She put her hand on his head one last time.

Lady Kong: Don't be afraid, my son. Be brave, be strong... be... well...

Kong Jr have tears coming down his eyes and see his mother is dead with her eyes open. Poor Kong cried to someone out there, but no one, not even his own kind can hear him. He's all alone, the last of is very kind.

He see a bright light and witness Godzilla SR have defeated Zakatron and won victory. But a heavy lost. Kong Jr now wonder off in the streets until someone will find him.

For 3 months later... poor little Kong alone. But someone found him alone in the streets. It was Gojirin who found him.

Gojirin: My God. Are you lost, little one?  
Kong Jr: Yes.  
Gojirin: What is your name, little one?  
Kong Jr: Kong.  
Gojirin: Well, Kong, how about I take you with me.  
Kong Jr: To where?  
Gojirin: Home. You'll be happy, Kong.

Gojirin carry Kong Jr and go back home.

Now the story begins...


	3. Brothers-in-Arms Part 1

Three months ago. Minilla the Son of Godzilla SR was growing up a bit faster. He had the wonderful time with his parents. His father tell him stories about his ancestors and the great evil Zakatron. Minilla love his mother, his father, three is a magic number for the family. Even one night, they asked Minilla a question.

Minilla: Goodnight, mom and dad.  
Godzilla SR: Minilla. We were wondering if you want a brother.  
Minilla: No. I'm good.  
Godzilla SR: Okay, then. Goodnight, son.  
Gojirin: Sleep well, Minilla.

Gojirin: I'm gonna take a walk tomorrow, honey.  
Godzilla SR: Okay.  
Gojirin: You okay, honey?  
Godzilla SR: I've been feeling weird since I was almost attacked by Zakatron.  
Gojirin: It is strange you've defeated him and lost your powers. But what happens next?  
Godzilla SR: My son will be a great King to our kind.

For 3 months later... poor little Kong alone. But someone found him alone in the streets. It was Gojirin who found him.

Gojirin: My God. Are you lost, little one?  
Kong Jr: Yes.  
Gojirin: What is your name, little one?  
Kong Jr: Kong.  
Gojirin: Well, Kong, how about I take you with me.  
Kong Jr: To where?  
Gojirin: Home. You'll be happy, Kong.

Gojirin carry Kong Jr and go back home.

Minilla was reading a book. He looked to his window and see Gojirin is coming home and she brought a baby gorilla with her. Minilla became shocked and confuse!

Godzilla SR: Honey. You're home and-- what is this?  
Gojirin: It's a baby gorilla. His name is Kong and I believe his parents are all dead, honey.  
Godzilla SR: The Godzillas and Kongs were enemies since the Dawn of Time, Gojirin.  
Gojirin: But he's now the last of his own kind, Godzilla. Zakatron and his Dark Kaijus killed them all.  
Godzilla SR: Are you sure?  
Gojirin: Yes. He need someone to look after him. Maybe Minilla and Kong will get together.  
Godzilla SR: Even our kind and his were enemies, but we now coexists with him.  
Gojirin: Thank you, honey.  
Minilla: ARE YOU NUTS?!  
Godzilla SR: What is it?  
Minilla: Why do we have to keep him?  
Gojirin: He's all alone and he need someone to look after him.  
Minilla: I cannot be with him. He's a Kong.  
Gojirin: Come on, Minilla. He will be your Brother-in-Arms.  
Minilla: Brothers-in-Arms?  
Gojirin: I know the Godzillas and Kongs have been enemies for a long time, but this could change everything. You and Kong will be best friends and even brothers.

Gojirin let Minilla hold Kong. Kong gave a happy smile and Minilla felt some emotion coming inside of him. 

For six months Minilla playing with Kong and they're getting along fine. Even Minilla knows they're enemies and he had the best friend ever.

Until one day, they all hear something on the television. 

News Man: Today we're on live at a big company place and the owners of this big company are Ichi, Ni, and Kevin-- I mean San Ghidorahs.

They see three adults alien humanoid Ghidorahs. Ichi and Ni gave a little grin, but San is shy and normal.

Ichi: I want to thank you all for coming here. We will open a big company to give everyone extra jobs. Once you all go work our new factory, you'll get enough money for your home as well.  
Ni: This company has open jobs for you folks to come in and enjoy.  
San: We do a lot of things and you could see me walking around and--  
Man 1: THAT GUY'S A MORON! (LAUGHING)  
Man 2: HE'S SO FUNNY! ASSHOLE!  
Ni: San. Get back down there, NOW.  
San: Yes, Ni.  
Ichi: Anyway. This job will be open within the week on Friday. We hope you join us and good day!

Godzilla SR: Something is not right.  
Gojirin: I know. A big company.  
Godzilla SR: I know the Godzillas and Kongs are enemies, but the Ghidorahs are the worst.  
Minilla: Okay, I take back all the bad things about you, Kong.  
Kong: It's okay, Minilla. But Mommy, what's going on?  
Gojirin: I don't know, Kong. But I think something is off.

Later...

San Ghidorah walked back to his apartment and he see is his pregnant wife Jenniku, a human alien with a red hair.

Jenniku: How did it do, San? I didn't see you on the television. Did they like your speech?  
San: Well... they think I'm so funny. But I felt a bit nervous and my brothers Ichi and Ni feels disappointed at me.  
Jenniku: Oh.  
San: What do you mean "oh?"  
Jenniku: I didn't mean anything.  
San: Yes you did. The way you say oh like that.  
Jenniku: All I said was...  
San: You said "Oh", I thought you were good at it, "Oh", I should have know, and "Oh", you think I care about our baby? I tried. But everyone see me as a idiot. Ichi and Ni don't care about me I... Oh, God. I'm so sorry, honey. You married a idiot.  
Jenniku: Honey...  
San: It's true. I can't support you. What are we going to do?  
Jenniku: It'll be okay. Even your brothers cares about me.  
San: They care about you, but they always hated me. Even my mom use to call me Kevin because I'm so silly and so happy. I just need enough money to get you out of this dump before the baby comes out. This company is so big, Ichi and Ni never tell what's it's about, because they think I'll be stupid to tell everyone. But I still don't know yet. This will be a big company for monsters and humans on Metru Nui to see it.  
Jenniku: (laughing) Come here, San. I love you and I always will. You make me laugh.  
San: Hmm? Phone call. Uh, huh. Okay. Honey, I gotta go. I'll see you soon. Love you!  
Jenniku: Love you too.

Later back at home. Godzilla SR and Gojirin were so tired, but Minilla and Kong are searching for clues and can't find anything.

Minilla: Kong, I wanna say I'm sorry when we first...  
Kong: It's okay. But we're brothers now. I mean Brothers-in-Arms thing. But we gotta know what that company is before anyone could get hurt.  
Minilla: Those Ghidorahs are pure evil and they're up to something.   
Kong: I get a feeling what if they wanted us to come and help their company and try to lure us into a trap.  
Minilla: I get the feeling too. But, maybe we should sneak into the building.  
Kong: You sure, Minilla?  
Minilla: Mom told me to take care of you and I will. We're in this together. We made be sworn enemies, but the Ghidorahs are the worst.

Both Minilla and Kong shake hands and are ready to sneak into the lab tonight to check what they're planing.

Somewhere at night, at the bar. San Ghidorah with his brothers Ichi and Ni eating some lobsters and shrimps.

San: You see, I know you guys always hated me. But you guys care about my wife and our unborn kid.  
Ichi: Of course, San.  
San: But I wanted to know, this company. You two know so much. What is it? I promise I won't tell.  
Ni: (sigh) Should we?  
Ichi: Fine. For his future family of course.  
Ni: We got a bunch of Dark Eco in the lab.  
San: Dark Eco? Zakatron's creation? I thought it was destroyed by Godzilla SR.  
Ni: Nah, we found it in a lake poison with his magic. We took some samples and place it our building.  
San: What would you do?  
Ichi: We'll make everyone join our new company and they'll die. They'll be afraid that we Ghidorahs are the true fearful monsters.  
Ni: But we also want you to wear this helmet.  
San: Wait a minute. I've seen that helmet before. That's Zakatron's helmet. They say that his evil spirit haunts you if you were his helmet!  
Ni: Zakatron is dead. Those stories are bullshit.  
Ichi: We want you to hear this helmet and show everyone that your scary as hell, San.  
San: I don't know, I don't know. What if my wife see me as a evil monster and thinks I'll be a terrible father.  
Ichi: But look on the bright side, a thousands, maybe millions of people will buy to come work here and you'll be rich, San.  
San: Really?  
Ni: So, you'll be ready at Friday night 11th, San?  
San: Starting Saturday morning I'll be rich. Just imagine my life change all that. Nothing will be the same... not ever again.


	4. Brothers-in-Arms Part 2

Both Minilla and Kong walked at night to the Ghidorah's company place. They do stealth ninja moves to jump to trees and hide in shadows.

Kong: Man. We really are good at ninja stealth.  
Minilla: Dad been teaching me some fighting skills, so I decided to read some Ninja Books.  
Kong: We're almost there. But we need to find a way to get inside without guards and alarms.  
Minilla: A air vent. Let's go!

They both crawl inside the air vent and enter inside. They both made inside of kinda big place and see it's empty.

Minilla: This can't be right.  
Kong: I know. This is the place. Why do I get a feeling that this might be... OH, NO! IT'S A TRAP!

They both got trapped in a giant cage.

Minilla: Crap!

They both see the evil human Ghidorahs came. Ichi and Ni laugh, but San just look confuse.

Ichi: Well, well, well. If it isn't Minilla Son of Godzilla SR. And Kong Son of King Kong, but a pity your family died by the Dark Kaijus.  
Kong: You...  
Minilla: Kong. Don't.  
Ichi: Did you monsters think our new company would be here?  
Kong: How'd you know we were coming here?  
Ni: We have spy drones. But we thought the great and evil Zakatron killed all your kind, Minilla. I guess he failed. But you two here, we can enjoy killing you all.  
San: Wait. Shouldn't they know what were planing, Ichi, Ni?  
Ichi: Very well. Before they die, they must know what were planing. Our factory is on a island far from Metru Nui.  
Ni: We have all the Dark Eco in our factory.  
Minilla: Dark Eco? Zakatron's Dark Magic? I thought it was destroyed.  
Ichi: No. His darkness spread around Earthrealm.  
Ni: We have enough Dark Eco for the factory for millions of people to work at and they'll die slowly. Suffocating by breathing the darkness. Soon, we will be the true rulers and we'll have all the money we needed!  
Kong: You won't get away with this!  
Ni: Or what? It's time to die.  
Ichi: It is strange. Why would a Godzilla and a Kong join forces. It won't last long, one of you will betray each other.  
Kong: Never!  
Minilla: That's not gonna happen, Ghidorah!  
Ichi: Fine. I guess this will kill you.  
San: Wait a minute. I think it's bad to kill them. I think we should let them rot in that cage. Besides we should focus on Godzilla SR and Gojirin first, guys.  
Ichi: (sigh) Fine. They'll be the first to die in our factory. Let's go.  
Minilla: YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!  
Ni: Oh. We already have. (EVIL LAUGHING)

The next day, in the Godzilla Temple.

Gojirin: Where are they, honey?  
Godzilla SR: I don't know. I can't find them.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Gojirin: You?!  
Ichi: Hello, Gojirin, Godzilla SR.  
Godzilla SR: What are you Ghidorahs doing in my temple?  
Ichi: We found out your boys sneak to our factory and they're waiting for you to come get 'em.  
Gojirin: What if this is a trick?  
Ni: I promise you. No tricks.  
Ichi: I believe they need you right now. Come with us.

They both have no choice but accept it.

Elsewhere. Minilla and Kong struggle to get out of the cage, but they can't. Minilla got tired, but he need to breath fire. His father didn't teach him because he wasn't sure if he's ready.

Kong: What are you doing?  
Minilla: I gotta breath fire.  
Kong: But you're not even ready!  
Minilla: I must.

Minilla focus. His eyes turn blue, his mouth burning up, and he finally breath fire! The bars melted and they broke free.

Kong: You did it! Now, let's go save our parents-- I mean your parents  
Minilla: No, Kong. OUR parents.

They both gave a happy smile and hurry go.

Somewhere at a bar. San still thinking about doing this for his wife and unborn child.

Ni: So, everything's settled for tonight? Can we count on you?  
San: Uh, well, of course. I'd be crazy to back out now. I mean the worst part is lying to Jenniku. She might thinks it's a nightmare hearing everyone is dead.  
Ichi: Nah, there's no reason she shouldn't even think of that.  
Ni: Now tonight. You have to hear a cape, shoulder armor and knees. It makes you look like Zakatron, San.  
San: It's what she'll think that Zakatron is still alive.

Two police came in the bar.

Prowl: Excuse me, Mr. San Ghidorah? Could we speak to you outside?  
San: Me? B-but why? I mean I haven't...  
Barricade: It'll take a moment, sir.

Ni: I'm gonna blow them away, Ichi.  
Ichi: Cool it, Ni. Don't blow it. Let's just wait and see first.

San: Okay, what's all the fuzz about?  
Prowl: Sir, I'm very sorry. There was a accident at the hotel this morning. Your wife was using a baby-bottle heater, a electrical shorted, and, well, she just died.

...

San: What?  
Prowl: Listen, It was a million to one accident. They have full details waiting for you at the hospital.  
Barricade: If I were you, I get a drink.  
San: Thank you, officers.

Ni: Something you wanna tell us, San?  
San: There was a accident this morning. Just using a baby-bottle heater, a electrical shorted, and my wife died.  
Ni: Jeez, that's terrible, San. We' really sorry.  
San: The cops said it was a million to one accident. Said I should get another drink before entering the hospital.  
Ichi: And you should. You might wanna be alone right now, that's cool. We'll see you tonight with Godzilla SR and Gojirin.  
San: Tonight? But... I can't. There's no reason anymore. Jenniku... Jenniku is dead.  
Ni: No. no, no, no. I'm sorry about your wife, but what's happens tonight is no little thing. We can't let any Ghidorahs backing out now remains healthy.  
San: B-but...  
Ichi: No buts and no exceptions. Look tomorrow you bury your wife in luxury, tonight you're with us. Get the picture, San?

They both leave San Ghidorah in the bar alone.

San: Yeah, yeah I get the picture.

San cry for the lost of his wife and unborn child. But the folks from behind laugh at him.


	5. Brothers-in-Arms Part 3

Inside this mysterious factory. Godzilla SR and Gojirin are walking with the Ghidorahs Ichi and Ni to find their sons.

Godzilla SR: How much further?  
Ichi: Almost there. Ah, here we are. They're just behind this door.  
Gojirin: I don't see anything but-- IT'S A TRAP!

They're trapped inside a glass box. They can't break out.

Godzilla SR: Goddamn double cross! I knew it!  
Gojirin: Release us!  
Ni: We will, when you're dead. (EVIL LAUGH)  
Gojirin: Why are you doing this?  
Ni: We wanted money and power. Zakatron's power to kill millions of stinkin' monsters to work this death building. And ALL the money we ever want!  
Ichi: You two will be the first to die with this Dark Eco.  
Godzilla SR: No!  
Ichi: Goodbye. We'll be ready soon enough!

Godzilla SR: We got to get out of here!  
Gojirin: Oh, my poor boys. What has happen to them?

Later...

Both Minilla and Kong hitch a boat and hurry sail to the factory island. They see millions of monsters, humans, machines, aliens, and mutants are waiting in line at a long bridge.

Kong: We'll make it, Minilla.  
Minilla: Kong.  
Kong: Yes?  
Minilla: I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I've done for the past few months.  
Kong: It's okay, Minilla.  
Minilla: All the things I've done to you...

Months ago, when Minilla first hold Kong, he didn't like him. He tried to get rid of him ever since. But Gojirin tried to reason with Minilla, because they love Kong besides Minilla. Gojirin doesn't care, she love them both with all of her hearts. Until one day, both Minilla and Kong get along fine. They play in the forest, the river, even go chasing each other. they become true best friends.

Kong: All that is in the past. But we have to save them from those evil Ghidorahs.  
Minilla: Right!

They both made it and start climbing.

Somewhere outside looking at the sunset. San Ghidorah see the sun is going down, he also see the reflection in the sea, he see the reflection of himself so sad of losing his wife Jenniku and his unborn child.

Ni: Hey, quit your daydreaming, San. It's showtime.  
San: Sorry. I was just remembering. I use to see the sunset at the sea with my wife.  
Ni: That's wonderful. Now c'mere and put this on.  
Ichi: Just wear this helmet so we can scare all of 'em.  
Ni: Look on the bright side, San. We'll give you enough money when their all dead.  
San: This helmet, will I breath in it?  
Ni: Not if you don't smoke.  
San: Heh. That's a good one, Ni.  
Ni: Man, San, you got a funny alien human head.  
San: Maybe I wish I be a monster instead a alien.  
Ni: There. You can see, San?  
San: Man. This helmet is big, dark, and it smells. How did Zakatron live with this helmet?  
Ichi: Just shut up and focus.

They walked to the Dark Eco facility and are ready to open the doors. That is when THEY crash in the party!

Minilla: GHIDORAHS! You're evil is over!

Ni and Ichi tried to shoot, but Minilla breath fire at 'em!

Ni: SHIT! You fuckin' asshole! You said he would't breath fire!  
San: The Son of Godzilla SR must've evolve!  
Ni: "Evolve", Huh? Well I'm gonna evolve your head with my bullet, you asshole!

One of Ni bullets hit the Dark Eco tanks and a little spray at San's helmet face!

San: AGH! THIS HELMET! IT'S SO LOUD!  
Ichi: FOR GOD'S SAKE, RUN! The Dark Ecos are leaking!

BOOM!

Godzilla SR: What was that?  
Gojirin: Sounds like trouble!

Minilla: Look! MOM, DAD!  
Kong: We're coming!

Minilla and Kong tried to break the glass, they found a control and release them. They hug their family once again.

Gojirin: My poor boys. We thought you were kidnapped or worse.  
Kong: We escape. But right now we need to stop them and destroy this place before everyone dies.  
Godzilla SR: Than why don't we start with this?

Godzilla SR release a huge fire breath by hitting this big fuel of Dark Eco tank and made a huge explosion! Everyone outside waiting see it too!

Citizen 1: What the fuck?  
Citizen 2: That looks like a explosion!  
Citizen 3: This whole damn place is gonna blow up! RUN!

Everyone bought the signal and hurry run of their lives. Ni and Ichi are mad to see everyone run away, but poor San can't see. He got some Dark Eco in his face.

Ichi: Goddammit! Those monsters are gonna pay for this!  
Ni: We gotta get outta here. Which way is the boat, San?  
San: I-I can't see. I got all this stuff in my face!  
Ni: Ah, you useless sonuvubitch!

Ni is about to shot San, Godzilla SR use his fire breath and killed Ni by blasting his face. Ichi looked, but he got blast by Gojirin.

Ichi: I'm not the guy you want. It's him! That's our leader. Zakatron has return!

Gojirin: Zakatron? He's alive?  
Godzilla SR: Not for long. Look out!

Ichi tried to shoot. Godzilla SR use his Atomic Breath and killed Ichi by blasting him in the chest made a gory whole. San gasped to see his brothers are dead!

San: Oh, no, no, no,no, no, no!

Gojirin: He's getting away!  
Godzilla SR: ZAKATRON!

San: Dear God, what did I do to deserve this? I'm a good person, I'm a good person, I'm a good person!

Minilla: Zakatron! We finally meet.  
Kong: Where's San Ghidorah, Zakatron?

San Ghidorah is still wearing his helmet cover in Dark Eco. But he see something of those two boys, he see what they become. He see Minilla Son of Godzilla SR will be a alpha predator monster, he also see Kong Son of King Kong will become the One Who Thunder Death. Two little boys will become two old legendary monsters. San is frighten and he stand back!

San: No! Stay away from me! Don't come any closer, you... MONSTERS!

San tried to step back a little more, he accidentally stepped on his cape from behind, he lost his balance, and fell in the Dark Eco pit. Both Minilla and Kong see San Ghidorah in Zakatron's armor fell.

Minilla: I'm guessing that's San Ghidorah. You think he's dead.  
Kong: It looks like. No one can survive Zakatron's Dark Eco.

They see the whole factory is going to explode, they need to hurry. They hurry run to the bridge and see it's collapsing. They see all that Dark Eco is destroyed in the fire. They did it, they stopped the Ghidorahs.

Minilla: It's really over. We did it!  
Gojirin: My boys were so brave, honey. What makes them so special about them?  
Godzilla SR: Hmm. I sense great power within our boys. Wait a minute. Can it be? They were born on the same day.  
Kong: "The same day?"  
Godzilla SR: The same day I defeated Zakatron with my Super Kaiju strength and King Kong's will and strength pass down to you, Kong. We must return home and meet the Kaiju Council. They might have some answers.

Gojirin see it's night. They need to go home, a storm is coming.

Gojirin: A storm is coming. Let's go home, my sons.

Minilla gave a happy smile. This is his happy story, well THEIR happy story. They finally stopped the Ghidorahs.

But somewhere at the end of the destroyed factory, one of the sewer pipes, San Ghidorah jumped out and fell in the water.

San: (cough) (cough) (cough) Oh, God, it burns! I'm itching all over. What's happening...?

He see his human face is gone. He see what he become in the reflection water.

San: (sobbing) eh, heh, heh, heh... hahahahaha!

San Ghidorah is no more. Thus, he is born... he is now called...

KEVIN GHIDORAH!

Kevin: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!


	6. The Kaiju Council

Godzilla SR, Gojirin, Minilla, and Kong walk somewhere in Ga-Metru where they travel to the Kaiju Temple. It is a city of good monsters.

Minilla: Wow!  
Kong: What is this place?  
Gojirin: This is the Kaiju Temple. It is where all good monsters are gather and this is their home.  
Godzilla SR: This is where I was join in the Kaiju Council. When I was young, my father Gojira help our people bring peace. We must meet the Kaiju Councils. 

They travel to the tallest temple of the city and there they are, the Kaiju Councils. Mothra, King Caesar, Rodan, Gamera, Utsuno Ikusagami, Baragon, Manda, Battra, Biollante.

Godzilla SR: Kaiju Councils, I seek an audience with you.  
Rodan: What audience do you seek?  
Godzilla SR: Just days ago, we were attack by Ichi, Ni, and San Ghidorah. They held on to something that almost killed millions. It was Dark Eco.

They all look at each other as in shock.

Rodan: Impossible. Dark Eco was destroyed along with Zakatron.  
King Caesar: I believe the Dark Kaijus wanted us to believe they return without us noticing.  
Mothra: Ah, yes. It is hard to sense the Dark Kaijus within.  
King Caesar: We will find the remaining Dark Kaijus and stop them for good.  
Mothra: Godzilla SR, I sense you have more to tell us, do you?  
Godzilla SR: It's my son Minilla and my adoptive son Kong. When I saw them fighting against the Ghidorahs, I can sense great power and wisdom within my boys. I believe they were born on the same day.

They all are shock to hear what he said.

King Caesar: You mean your son and adoptive son are the Chosen Ones to defeat the great Darkness and bring balance to Metru Nui?  
Godzilla SR: I'm not so sure...  
Mothra: But you are, old friend. I believe what you say is true. 

Minilla and Kong step forward. The Councils see them and sense such power within.

Mothra: You have Godzilla SR powers flowing within you, Minilla. Kong, I can sense your mother and father will power. They passes down to you. But I sense terrible pain within you, Kong.  
Kong: I lost my mother and father when I was born. The Dark Kaijus killed them.  
Mothra: But you have a happy family.  
Minilla: She's right, Kong.  
King Caesar: Perhaps you must train your sons, Godzilla SR.  
Mothra: Godzilla SR. I see you have a terrible cut on your left side throat.  
Godzilla SR: It's just a scratch, Mothra.  
Mothra: Oh, no. I know that cut. That's Zakatron's Dark Eco.  
BOTH: WHAT?!  
Gojirin: My love, what?!  
Godzilla SR: Zakatron. He must've cut me before his demise.  
Mothra: The pain is killing you slowly.  
Godzilla SR: What must I do?  
King Caesar: You must meditate. Release all the darkness within you and drive it out of your body. Do not let this evil consume you, Godzilla SR.  
Godzilla SR: Thank you, King Caesar.

Gojirin: My love. You must get this evil out of you.  
Godzilla SR: I will, my love. But the boys must be ready. Something is coming.

The Council now see a future where the boys will become two legendary Titans. Minilla will transform into Godzilla King of the Monsters and Kong Jr. will transform into Kong King of Skull Island. They see the Dark Kaijus will be defeated and balance will be restore.

Or is it?


	7. Training

For 2 years later, on a beautiful day at the Godzilla Temple. Minilla and Kong have grown up so fast, they evolve. They've been practice fighting each other. Gojirin see her sons are doing so well. She also see her husband Godzilla SR still meditating to release the darkness within him, Gojirin is a bit worry.

Kong: This is fun, Minilla.  
Minilla: It sure is.

They both jumped and spar at each other. Minilla breath fire well, Kong dodge those fire blast and punch Minilla. He kicked Kong in the belly and they both fight hard and fast.

Minilla beat Kong to the ground. He tried to get up and see Minilla stand above him.

Minilla: You are a Titan, are you not? A true monster must fight and never stop. A true monster never be afraid. Are you a monster, Kong?  
Kong: Yes, Minilla.

Minilla help Kong up. They were kidding around. They both laugh and enjoy looking the view at Ga-Metru.

Kong: Beautiful, ain't it?  
Minilla: It sure is.  
Kong: What if dad's get better, Minilla?  
Minilla: He will. I'm sure he's still meditating. It'll takes years if he can be free from that terrible cut.

Gojirin: Minilla?! Kong?! Come home, my sons! Dinner is ready!

Kong: Oh, boy!

The family start eating dinner, Godzilla SR feels okay. But nothing is right, he still feel something growing inside of him.

Gojirin: Honey. Are you okay?  
Godzilla SR: I'm fine, Gojirin. Just feeling dizzy, that's all. Anyway. How was training?  
Minilla: Good, dad.  
Kong: Minilla beat me again.  
Godzilla SR: But you beat him, Kong. That means you both can't win, you always get even.  
Gojirin: Honey. Do you think we should tell the boys now?  
Minilla: Tell us what?  
Godzilla SR: (sigh) Okay. Gojirin got a surprise for you.  
Kong: What is it, mom?  
Gojirin: Minilla, Kong... I'm pregnant.

BOTH: WHAT??????!!!!!

They're shock to hear what she just said!

They both look at each other and gave a sad chuckle smile.

Minilla: Well... that's okay. I always wanted a baby brother.  
Kong: Yeah, me too.  
Godzilla SR: And I thought you didn't want a baby brother, Minilla.  
Minilla: Not anymore.

The boys are about to go to bed.

Gojirin: Sleep well, my sons. Your training today is just the beginning. If the Dark Kaijus ever returns. You boys are the Chosen Ones to defeat the darkness.  
Kong: Mom. We've been thinking. Can we get a name of our team?  
Gojirin: Team? What team, Kong?  
Minilla: The Kaijus or Titans is already taken. But how about we assemble a team to protect Metru Nui? Like Star Monsters. Or Kaiju Crushers.  
Gojirin: Hmm. You boys think of something better than that.

Minilla and Kong try to think, but they see words on comic books. Two title names: "Monster" and "Force".

They both look at each other and came up with a name.

Both: MONSTER FORCE!

Gojirin: Monster Force? I like that name, my sons. Now get some rest. Your next training is your energy power within.  
Minilla: Can you read us a bedtme story, mom?  
Kong: Please?  
Gojirin: (sigh) Okay. I'll read you a bedtime story.

Gojirin: Long ago, a far land, where monsters bring destruction to the humans. They frighten innocents and burn everything in their path. But there are others, other good monsters want to help the humans. They fight against their own kind and they must restore balance. But that's when the dark lord Zakatron hated the humans and bring the Age of Monsters. But we cannot allow it. That is when your grandfather Gojira has been in war with Zakatron ever since before you boys were born. His darkness spread the entire world. But the kaiju scientists use a sample of Dark Eco on one kaiju.

Many years ago... Gojira the original King of the Monsters see his son Godzilla Sr in sleeping as a baby. But there is one creature next to him.

Gojira: My son. Soon you will defeat the dark lord Zakatron and bring balance to Metru Nui. I pray you are destined to destroy him for good. Hmm? Who is this? Why is he in the chamber with my son?!  
Kaiju Scientist: My king. This is Destoroyah. We use a Dark Eco sample and inject him with it and it made him growing stronger.  
Gojira: What are you saying? Your saying this monster is stronger than my son? And you use Dark Eco to make it stronger?!  
Kaiju Female Scientist: We've seen how strong he has become, my king. We sent it to kill almost a dozen of Dark Kaijus and return him back and make him more stronger. He is unkillable. He might as well be the Legendary Super Kaiju.  
Gojira: Hnn... No. I can sense he'll be a danger not to the Dark Kaijus, but to us all. I have no choice but to sent him in exile.  
Kaiju Scientist: Where are you sending him?  
Gojira: LV-426.  
Kaiju Scientist: You cannot be serious! He will die by those beasts!  
Gojira: He's unkillable, is he? Sent him, NOW!

Gojirin: And so, they exile this Destoroyah in a offworld planet where he can never hurt anyone. But it is said that this demon posses with such power beyond Dark Eco. Combine his power and the Dark Eco will make him go berserk. But no one seen or heard of Destoroyah ever since. They believe he's been destroyed or worse. So...

She see is her sons are already sleeping. She gave a happy smile and but the boys in beds and close the door.

Gojirin: Sleep well, my Monster Force.


	8. A Death in the Family

100 days later, Minilla and Kong are teenage adults. Gojirin carrying her baby boy Godzilla Junior. Godzilla Sr see his sons are growing stronger.

Gojirin: Honey. Look at Baby Godzilla Junior. Isn't he beautiful?  
Godzilla SR: He is. I bet he will be destined to be the Chosen One too.  
Gojirin: Honey. He's too young.  
Godzilla SR: But our boys are getting old soon. They'll need to evolve into Titans soon, very soon.

Minilla walked with his baby brother Godzilla Junior to the hill forest.

Junior: It's so beautiful, Minilla.  
Minilla: It is. Our grandfather Gojira the King of the Monsters brought peace to our land. Before the Dark Kaiju invade.  
Junior: Dark Kaijus, Minilla?  
Minilla: Dark Kaijus are bad monsters, their being lead by Zakatron the dark lord. But dad beat him the same day Kong and I was born.  
Junior: But you think they'll ever come back?  
Minilla: If they done, we'll be ready to fight 'em. Come on. Let's go have some fun!

Minilla and Junior run through the field and laugh.

Later at night. Kong build his invention. 

Kong: Scoot over. You like it, Goji?  
Junior: It's amazing. What is it?  
Kong: It's a space toy ship. I built pieces together and... poof.  
Junior: It's good to have you in the family, Kong.  
Kong: You as well.  
Junior: I know I read stories of the Godzillas and Kongs were enemies but...  
Kong: That's all that in the past. Now we coexists together. You need some rest, kiddo.

Gojirin see Kong caring for Godzilla Junior. She carries her baby boy upstairs and put in to bed.

Gojirin: Goodnight, my little Godzilla Junior.

Hours later...

There was a huge siren alarm. Gojirin wakes up and hear her husband shouting to her!

Godzilla SR: GOJIRIN! GOJIRIN! GET UP NOW!

Minilla: What's that?

BOOM!

All the monsters see what came out of the explosion is the Dark Kaijus. They all rise from the ground, the Breach is opening and sending more Dark Kaijus. All the citizens monsters run and others had to fight.

Kong: We gotta help them, now!

Minilla: How this happen?  
Kong: Focus this first, Minilla!

They tried to fight them all off. Godzilla SR defend Godzilla Junior from two Dark Kaijus.

Godzilla SR: Beloved! Take our son somewhere safe! GO!

Gojirin hurry grabbed Junior and run. Three Dark Kaijus starting to chase them. Minilla and Kong have to hurry and save them. Gojirin keep panting and panting, Junior can see is the fire, screaming, the roaring. He see one of the Dark Kaijus is getting closer. Gojirin fire at three of them and she see a mysterious hooded figure with red eyes see them.

Gojirin: Who are you?  
Shadow of Morgoth: I AM THE SHADOW OF MORGOTH.  
Gojirin: One of Zakatron servants?  
Shadow of Morgoth: NOT EXACTLY, GOJIRIN.  
Gojirin: What do you want?

Shadow of Morgoth: YOUR SON. GIVE HIM TO ME.  
Gojirin: NEVER!  
Shadow of Morgoth: THAN DIE!

Minilla hurry in and attacked the Shadow of Morgoth. 

Gojirin: Minilla?  
Minilla: Get Goji out of here, mom! I'll hold him off.

Shadow of Morgoth: AH, MINILLA, SON OF GODZILLA SR. IT IS TRUE. YOU AND KONG ARE INDEED THE CHOSEN ONES. YOU CAN STILL CHOOSE ANOTHER PATH. JOIN ME.  
Minilla: I choose a greater path. The path of good. I shall never join evil.  
Shadow of Morgoth: THAN ACCEPT YOUR... DOOM.

The Shadow of Morgoth unleashed his death attack on Minilla. He tried to breath fire at it and it had no effect. Minilla realize he'll die from that blast. But Gojirin came in and save her oldest son! She pushed him away and got hit. Minilla gasped. Shadow of Morgoth is about to attack again, but Kong blast at him. The Shadow of Morgoth fled in darkness and vanish. Kong help Minilla and see something very bad...

Kong: Oh, no.

Minilla turn around and see Gojirin is bleeding to death.

Minilla: Mom! Move your hands, mom.  
Gojirin: (grunting) My sons. It's okay...  
Minilla: Just stay with me, mom. We'll get you back to the temple.  
Gojirin: Minilla... promise you'll look after Godzilla Junior. Promise me.  
Minilla: I promise, mom.

He looked at Kong and Kong felt sad, he got on his knees and look. Minilla hear his mother groaning in pain, and he turn to see her and... she died.

Minilla: Mom? Mom? Don't do this to me, don't do this to me, don't do this to me... (sobbing) Oh, God, no. Please, God... (sobbing) Please, God, don't do this... please...

Minilla cried while holding his dead mother in his arms. Kong have tears coming down his eyes. They hear the Dark Kaijus are retreating. Minilla found Godzilla Junior sleeping, he carry him.

When they head back, they see they won the battle. Godzilla SR see his sons are all right. But he doesn't know where's Gojirin. He look at Minilla, he gave a sad look. Everything snaps within Godzilla SR, there are tears coming down his eyes. Godzilla SR let out a sad roar, the other monsters see the king cry the lost of his wife.

Minilla cannot let anger and hate consume him. He must fight for justice, and Kong will do the same. They need to assemble their own team, Monster Force to fight against the evil Dark Kaijus.


	9. Three Years Past

Junior: My name is Godzilla Junior, Prince of the Monsters, Son of Godzilla SR, and youngest of my family. No one knows what happen that night. That terrible night, the Dark Kaijus our sworn enemies have open a Breach and send thousands of monsters to attack everyone. Everyone died that night, including my... I mean our mother Gojirin. She was killed by this hooded figure called the Shadow of Morgoth. We believe he's a servant of Zakatron. My big brother Minilla swear to mom to look after me, and he will. He and Kong, Minilla's Brothers-in-Arms assemble a small group of their own. We are starters for right now. Only four (five later) members of the Monsters are: Minilla he later transform into legendary Titan and change his name to Godzilla for some reason. Kong JR, he too transform into a legendary Titan and became Kong only. A year ago, Minilla found a poor baby ant alone and hurt by a dead scorpion. He nurse him to health and raise him like a son. His name is Antie, a brave kid. He and I have the ability to turn human form. He has brown hair and some ant antenna on his head, but he's a good kid. My human form is young and handsome, though. I have gray hair or maybe black hair (anyway). Only four of us are the Monster Force. A group of crossovers to help protect Metru Nui from the evil Dark Kaijus. My father is proud of us. Even the poison by Zakatron is hurting him. The Kaiju Council didn't even foreseen this from happening. The Darkness has clouded their vision. But we Monster Force will do whatever it takes to stop them before they destroy Metru Nui.

Three years later...

(KNOCK KNOCK)

Godzilla: (gasped) Oh, man. Another nightmare.

(KNOCK KNOCK)

Godzilla: I'm comin'! Hold on.

He see it's Godzilla Junior coming in.

Godzilla: Goji.  
Junior: Minilla. How was your morning?  
Godzilla: Lousy.  
Junior: I got some news for you.  
Godzilla: Where were you, Goji?  
Junior: Out scouting. But hey, you should come to Le-Metru again.  
Godzilla: Le-Metru? That's the biggest city and we have to protect the innocents.  
Junior: I know. But I'm gonna wonder off. No sigh of Dark Kaijus attack lately.  
Godzilla: Okay. But be careful.  
Junior: I always am.

Junior Godzilla wonder into the city of Ga-Metru to see the beautiful mountains. He bumped into a beautiful young girl. She has blue, purple, indigo hair. She has blue beautiful eyes, her skin is blue. He see her and she see him.

???: Um... hi?  
Junior: Hi. I'm sorry I bumped into you, Miss...?  
Luna: Luna. Princess Luna of Equestria.  
Junior: Equestria? I thought you and your sister ruled there to protect.  
Luna: No. I'm afraid not. The monsters, those evil monsters attack Equestria. This hooded monster killed my sister. She sacrifice herself to save me.  
Junior: Oh. I'm very sorry to hear that.  
Luna: It's fine. But I gotta go.  
Junior: Go? When can I see you again?  
Luna: Hmm. Maybe tomorrow morning at the mall of Ga-Metru.  
Junior: Okay.

Junior see Luna leaving. But she forgot something.

Luna: Oh, and I never did get your name.  
Junior: It's Junior, Godzilla Junior.  
Luna: The Prince of the Monsters? And member of the Monster Force? Wow.  
Junior: I know, right?

He see her waving goodbye and left.

Back at Geyser Rock, it is the home of the Monster Force. A water island practice. Godzilla training. He see his son Antie sitting down the hill looking at the sun going down.

Godzilla: Why don't you have fun, Antie?  
Antie: What am I suppose to have fun, dad? It's so beautiful to enjoy looking the view.  
Godzilla: I know, son.

Antie: Where's Kong?  
Godzilla: At the lab near the waterfall lake.

Kon working on his tech and scan no Dark Kaijus attacks yet.

Godzilla: How you doing, Kong?  
Kong: Just checking. No sigh lately.  
Godzilla: Come join us. We'll be ordering pizza soon.  
Kong: Okay. I'll come.

Kong and Godzilla left. But something scan appeared to be heading Onu-Metru .

Something in dark blue shining armor is flying in the sky stealing information codes. She see two security guards and knock them out. She laugh and fly in the full moon sky. She go to this warehouse and meet this mysterious man.

Mob Leader: You got the codes, Princess Nightmare Moon?  
Nightmare Moon: Yes. What's next of your plan?  
Mob Leader: This Godzilla Junior you've met early, yes?  
Nightmare Moon: Yes.  
Mob Leader: Maybe you should go have fun tomorrow night, do some damages and beat him a little.  
Nightmare Moon: I'll see what his greatest fear is. Maybe I'll enjoy beating him slowly.


	10. The Dark Princess

Godzilla, Kong, and Antie are eating. But Godzilla see something is missing.

Godzilla: Hmm.  
Antie: What's wrong, dad?  
Godzilla: Something's missing.  
Kong: What's that?  
Godzilla: Where's Goji, by the way?  
Kong: He' always late. He's enjoying the night.

Junior: No. He isn't.  
Antie: Goji!  
Godzilla: Welcome back. We save you some pizza.  
Junior: All right!

They laugh and ate up. Godzilla carry Antie to bed. Kong snore in his sleep. But Junior Godzilla looking the full moon at night and see the city far at the sea.

Junior: God, it's so beautiful at night.  
Godzilla: It sure is.  
Junior: Oh. I didn't see you there.  
Godzilla: What's wrong, Goji? You look different?  
Junior: I was a bit excited today.  
Godzilla: Excited on what?  
Junior: I had fun at Ga-Matru. The waterfalls.  
Godzilla: Hmm. One helluva thing. Alright. I'm about to go to bed. G'night, Goji.  
Junior: Good night, Minilla.

The next day, Junior go to Ga-Metru and see so many crossovers in the city. He see Luna sitting, waiting for him.

Junior: Hello, princess.  
Luna: Hmm? Oh. Hello, prince.  
Junior: Beautiful day, huh?  
Luna: It sure is. I almost forgot to say, your brother. Is he a King of the Monsters or Prince?  
Junior: Yes and no. He was King, but he's a soldier right now. He's leader of the Monster Force. I'm just a prince heir to the throne. You?  
Luna: I'm just a lonely princess right now. But you should drink this.  
Junior: What's this?  
Luna: I bought a soda just for you, Goji. Drink it.

Junior drink this blue and purple soda. He feels weird.

Junior: Oh. Huh. Did they put somethin' in this?  
Luna: A lot of sugar, I guess.  
Junior: You guess?  
Luna: Goji, you okay? What's wrong.  
Junior: (groaning)

He fell and collapse to the floor. Luna eyes turn blue with a little grin smile.

Junior: Mmppphh... Wh-what? Where am I? I'm so tired. I feel so weak.  
Nightmare Moon: HELLO, LITTLE MONSTER.  
Junior: What? Who's that?  
Nightmare Moon: It is I. You may call me Nightmare Moon, Godzilla Junior, Prince of the Monsters.  
Junior: Nightmare Moon? Your new. Are you one of those fuckers, the Dark Kaijus?  
Nightmare Moon: Yes and no. Those you call fuckers, are but fools. I am neither.  
Junior: What do you want? Where's Luna?  
Nightmare Moon: She saw me taking you away. But don't worry about her.  
Junior: Why are you doing this?  
Nightmare Moon: Someone promise me power to control the full moon to last forever. And in a favor, I want to know what your darkest fear is, Godzilla Junior. Let's have a peak, shall we?

Nightmare Moon corrupt Junior's mind and see the night he lost his mother by the Shadow of Morgoth and the evil Dark Kaijus burning everything. She also see Godzilla SR poison by darkness. Godzilla and Kong fight the Dark Kaijus. She see the Shadow of Morgoth red eyes of hate.

Nightmare Moon: Ah yes. I see it now. You lost your mother that night by the Shadow of Morgoth. Do you think fighting the Dark Kaijus will help avenge your mother's death?  
Junior: I have to. I want to kill the Shadow of Morgoth for what he's done to me.  
Nightmare Moon: Hmm. Interesting. I can sense rage within you. But let me tell you something. There are thousands of your monsters, the good monsters trying to fight against millions of the Dark Kaijus. But I could offer you this, join me and together you and I will rule Metru Nui and destroy all that stands in our way. You and I will be the TRUE rulers of Metru Nui. Not even the Dark Kaijus or your Monster Force will stand in our way. Think about it, kaiju,

Nightmare Moon laugh and fly away. Junior still feels weak.

Hours later, at night. Luna found Junior so dizzy and hurt.

Luna: Oh, my God! Goji! What happen to you?  
Junior: Luna? Ho-how did you find me?  
Luna: I saw that Nightmare Moon took you up in the tower. I follow you here as fast as I can. What happen?  
Junior: She looked into my greatest fear. (sobbing)  
Luna: What's wrong?  
Junior: I remember I lost my mom that night. (sobbing)

Junior cry, Luna see he's in too much pain. Even she is secretly IS the dark princess. But maybe she did too much pain. She almost feel sorry for him.

Luna: It's okay, Goji. I lost my sister when I was little. I felt the same pain.  
Junior: How much more will we loose?  
Luna: It's okay. How about I get you something to drink. Maybe that'll help cheer you up.

Luna and Junior walked to a bar and drank. For hours they talked and felt so dizzy of drinking.

Junior: (laughing) (hiccup) I'm sorry. I feel so dizzy.  
Luna: I know, me too. (hiccup) You look so silly being drunk, though.  
Junior: I think I need to walk out.

Luna help Junior take a ride on the bus. They're both just standing, they're about to touch the handle, but they accidentally touch their hands together.

Junior: I'm sorry!  
Luna: My mistake!  
Junior: It's kinda funny how we touch the handle together not separately. You know what I mean?  
Luna: Ha, ha, ha?

Junior felt nervous, and Luna felt shy. But these thugs scoot in. One thug is about to attack Junior, but he punch him, the other attack Luna, but she kicked him. They both beat up the thugs and gave a smile at each other.

Junior: I should be heading home. The sun is almost up.  
Luna: Me too. Good luck, Goji.  
Junior: Do you have a home?  
Luna: I do. It's in a apartment.  
Junior: When can I come?  
Luna: Next week, I guess. I'm a bit busy with stuff.  
Junior: Okay. I'll see you again, Luna.  
Luna: You as well, Goji.

Luna see Junior Godzilla leaving. Her eyes turn blue with a little smile.

Later, Junior sneak up the window to go inside the house of Geyser Rock. But Godzilla was sitting in his room waiting for him.

Godzilla: You got a problem with the door, Goji?  
Junior: Minilla?! Why are you here?  
Godzilla: Because I knew you would sneak in the window. The big question is what happen to you? You've been drinking?  
Junior: I'll talk about it later.  
Godzilla: What happen to you?  
Junior: Will you back the fuck up?!  
Godzilla: What happen to you?!

Junior: (sigh) I met this girl two days ago. Her name was Luna.  
Godzilla: Princess Luna?  
Junior: You know her?  
Godzilla: Princess of the Night in Equestria, why?  
Junior: But yesterday. I was attacked by this new girl name Nightmare Moon. She see my greatest fear. I saw my mom died that night.  
Godzilla: It's just a nightmare, man.  
Junior: Luna found me, we drank. We beat up some thugs and she told me to meet her in her apartment next week. Why am I asking you all this?  
Godzilla: Because I'm worry. Come on, get some rest. I'll get back to you later.  
Junior: Okay.

Luna walk to the docks at afternoon. She transform into Nightmare Moon. She see the Mob Leader came to her.

Mob Leader: Well?  
Nightmare Moon: I told you, I want to do it slowly. But you should have the power ready for me.  
Mob Leader: It will and I told you to beat him up, not slowly.  
Nightmare Moon: It's been a while hurting someone dreams. I want to enjoy.  
Mob Leader: You'll enjoy more for next week. I want you to destroy the Monster Force.  
Nightmare Moon: Very well. I'll make sure they're all dead.

Nightmare Moon fly to the sky.

Nightmare Moon: Once I gain all the power you promise me, I'll be a true queen. No one, not even the Mob Leader, or Dark Kaijus, or even the Monster Force will stand in my way! (EVIL LAUGHING)


	11. The Ant and The Raptor

Antie, the adoptive son of Godzilla, the ant in human form is exploring the jungle in Ga-Metru. He hear someone is trying to call him.

Antie: Hello?  
Kong: Hey, kid.  
Antie: Uncle Kong. How you doing?  
Kong: I'm almost there ti your position. Anything yet?  
Antie: No Dark Kaijus attacks yet. It's strange.  
Kong: I know. They attack and they hide. They're planning something and we'll be ready for them.  
Antie: It's funny, I--

CRACK!

Antie: What the--?  
Kong: What's wrong?  
Antie: I got something heading towards me.  
Kong: I'll be there, kid.

Antie hear something but the long grass. He see something move so fast.

Antie: Hello? Oh, man.

He look closely and see a Velociraptor screech on him! He see it's a blue mark velociraptor, it's a female.

Blue: SCREECH!  
Antie: Nice raptor... heh, heh, nice... oh, man.

The raptor with blue marks starting to chase Antie. He hurry run to this abandoned factory. He hurry hide this building. He can hear the raptor trying to break in. She trying busted the door open, Antie see a little crack in the ground. he hurry dig, he can see she's trying to break in. Antie kept digging and digging, but he can hear she stopped banging. He digged enough, and Antie try to escape, but the raptor screech! She tried to crawl inside, he hurry climb up. The raptor see him climbing, she leaped up and caught him. He tried to stand back, but he's almost to the edge. He can see her beautiful amber eyes, he felt something inside of him, the raptor snarl. The raptor charge at him and they both fell in a pile of wires. One of the wires sparks with electricity. He grunted to get out, the raptor roar in anger, she's stuck. Antie gotten free. He was about to leave, but... he see the raptor is stuck, he also see the sparks is burning up, he couldn't leave her there to die alone. 

Blue: RAAGHH!  
Antie: Whoa! Easy. I won't hurt you. (Even you try to kill me) Anyway. Let me help you. We don't have much time before this place blows up.  
Blue: Rrr?

He hurry help free her from those wires. She see the sparks are burning the whole factory up. He freed her and see she run so fast. He hurry run and gotten out of the explosion. 

Antie: Oh, man. Huh?

He see the raptor snarl at him. He tried to stand back, he see she charge at two Dark Kaijus. She jumped and killed one, the other shot her down. Antie see the poor raptor has been shot!

Antie: NO!

Kong came just in time and shot that Dark Kaiju.

Kong: Shit. I should have know they hide their sensors. What happen?  
Antie: They shot her.  
Kong: Who?  
Antie: This raptor.  
Kong: The we gotta get her back to Geyser Rock to medical her.

Later...

Kong: So, let me get this straight. This velociraptor tried to kill you, you saved her, she saved you, and gotten shot, and I have to save her?  
Antie: She almost save me from those Dark Kaijus.  
Kong: Okay. But the problem is blood transfusion. Her blood can't stand kaiju blood.  
Antie: Then use my blood.  
Kong: Your insect blood?  
Antie: I can use my human blood to save her.  
Kong: You sure, kid?  
Antie: We have to save her.  
Kong: Okay.

Kong use Antie's blood to inject to Blue. She groan in pain, she felt Antie's blood inside of him and she pass out.

On the morning, the raptor wake up from unconscious and see herself on a bed. She tried to stand up, she felt weak and dizzy. She felt someone held her up.

Antie: You okay?  
Blue: SCREECH?! RAGH! RRR???

She see she has human hands. She see a mirror, she looked herself in the mirror and see her face is human, she still have her blue mark on her face and arms. She also see she has white hair and some blue streak hair.

Blue: RRR?! RAGH!!  
Antie: I can't understand what your saying.  
Kong: Maybe I'll help with translating.

He pulled a device so Blue can speak english.

Blue: RAAGH-- Wh-what?! How am I--? Ragh? I'm... how... I can speak? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!  
Antie: We, um... save you?  
Blue: YOU TURN ME INTO THIS... THIS... THING! TURN ME BACK!  
Kong: You can turn back. Your human form last forever, there's no time limit.  
Blue: You mean I can turn back to myself again?  
Kong: Yes. But you must focus.

Blue focus and she turn back into her raptor self. She snarl at Antie and Kong and left at the beach. 

Kong: You do know she's stuck on this island, right?  
Antie: Yeah.

Blue eating some fish in the beach. She's so hungry. She also see Antie brought some food, apples.

Antie: Hey, um, I got apples.

Blue take a bite of the apples and spit it out! She's a carnivore, not an omnivore.

Blue: BLEAGUHH!  
Antie: You didn't like it?

Blue transform to human form.

Blue: I'm a carnivore, stupid.  
Antie: I'm sorry. My name is Antie. What's your name?  
Blue: My name? I don't have a name, actually.  
Antie: Hmm. You have blue marks on you. How about I call you Blue?  
Blue: Heh, that's my favorite color. What are you?  
Antie: I'm a ant.  
Blue: A ant?  
Antie: This is my human form.   
Blue: Like you did me?  
Antie: Yep.

Hours later, they both talked and laugh.

Antie: And that's happen with my Dad.  
Blue: No kidding! You're not so bad after all, Antie.  
Antie: Yeah.

Antie: So. Why did you save me from those Dark Kaijus?  
Blue: Well... you save my life from that sparks and blood transfusion. Those guys I hate. Why you saved me?  
Antie: I saw something beautiful in your eyes. Amber is what I saw, and I like dinosaurs.  
Blue: Cause your father is a dinosaur?  
Antie: Well, he's a radioactive monster lizard dinosaur thing. That.  
Blue: You really are a nice ant boy, Antie. Even I want to eat you.  
Antie: (gulp) Um... okay I guess I'm going to bed now. It's getting dark, perhaps you'll need.  
Blue: No. I'll rest somewhere. Good night, Anite.   
Antie: Good night, Blue.

He see her going somewhere in the field of Geyser Rock. Antie sigh and see the beautiful stars at night.


	12. The Eternal Night

The next week, Godzilla and Junior are going to meet Luna at the city. They look around and can't find her.

Godzilla: Princess Luna. You what? Like her?  
Junior: No. I thought of her as um... friend.  
Godzilla: Uh-huh. Very funny, Goji.  
Junior: Hey, I see her.

They both see the beautiful girl, Princess Luna in her human form walking. She see Goji and his older brother Godzilla.

Luna: Oh. My. Godzilla. It's you! I can't believe I actually meet the great Godzilla!

Luna shake his hand. He see her and can almost sense something about her. He can't make out of it yet.

Luna: It's an honor to meet you.  
Godzilla: The honor is mine, princess. I see you already met my brother Godzilla Junior.  
Junior: How about I buy you something?  
Luna: Sure.

They ate and talked. Godzilla see his little brother really do have a crush on Luna. But something about her drives in unaware. 

Luna: So much exciting things going on, Goji. But I gotta go.  
Junior: You're leaving?  
Luna: I have something important today. I'll see you again.  
Junior: Can I call you later?  
Luna: I'll call you. I promise.  
Godzilla: Yeah, we should head back home.

Luna walked to the alley street. She waited for him to come.

Mob Leader: Everything is in place, princess.  
Luna: Now then...

Luna transform back to Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon: The amulet, if you please?  
Mob Leader: Of course, my dear.  
Nightmare Moon: Now... the Lunar Locket is in my hand. With it, the Moon will last FOREVER. I believe I'm done working with you...?

Nightmare Moon see the Mob Leader just vanish. She gave a evil grin, she now possess the Lunar Locket.

Back at Geyser Rock, Godzilla and Junior got back and see a new guest.

Godzilla: Hello. Who is this?  
Antie: Dad. This is Blue the Velociraptor.  
Blue: Um... hi?  
Godzilla: What happen? Me and Goji were on patrol for Dark Kaijus, Goji decided to go with me to find Luna. And what happen to you, Antie?  
Antie: It's a long story. I wish I called you with my phone.  
Blue: Phone? What's a phone?

Hours later...

Antie: And so, I transfuse my human blood to save Blue from the Dark Kaijus.  
Blue: Yes. But I still want to kill you for what you turn me into, ant boy.  
Godzilla: So my son decided ti save this velociraptor's life and she tried to kill him. My God I should have been there to help you. Goji? You okay?  
Junior: I'm just worry.  
Godzilla: She's tough.  
Junior: Her sister died, killed by the Dark Kaijus. Even she helped me since Nightmare Moon invade my dream.

RING, RING!

Junior: Hello? Luna? Hey, it's me. You okay?  
Nightmare Moon: (EVIL LAUGHING) Come out and play, kaiju.  
Junior: Nightmare Moon? Where is she?  
Nightmare Moon: Bring your monsters friends with you at Onu Metru. Hurry before she dies.  
Junior: Fuck.  
Kong: What's wrong?  
Junior: Nightmare Moon. She got Luna.  
Godzilla: What?  
Junior: We have to go to Onu Metru, before she kills her. Come on!

They travel to Onu Metru, as they arrive, they see the full moon is bigger.

Godzilla: That's idd.  
Antie: What?  
Godzilla: I don't remember the full moon that big.

Nightmare Moon: That is why it's in my possession!

Junior: Nightmare Moon! Where's Luna?!  
Nightmare Moon: She's safe, for now. But you however are not.  
Kong: What are you doing, Nightmare Moon?  
Nightmare Moon: The Lunar Locket is the source to control the moon. With it, the night will last FOREVER! I will rule ALL of Metru Nui! Not even the Dark Kaijus can within stand to me now! (insane laugh)  
Blue: What a BITCH.  
Antie: (chuckle)  
Godzilla: We need to stop her. Monster Force, ATTACK!

Nightmare Moon use her dark magics to invade their dreams. They all felt it, Junior too. They all have terrible nightmares. 

Godzilla: NO! You must fight it! ARGH!  
Kong: Too hard to... focus!

Junior try to resist of the death of his mother.

Nightmare Moon: That's right. Focus. See how your mother dies, little kaiju. Everyone, including monsters have their greatest fears. EVERYONE! (EVIL LAUGH)

Junior tried to resists harder, he unleashed a roar and grabbed Nightmare Moon's Lunar Locket.

Nightmare Moon: What are you doing?!

Godzilla Junior use his Atomic Fire to destroy the Lunar Locket. It shattered to million pieces and the full moon turn back to normal.

Nightmare Moon: NO!

She gotten angry, she attack Junior. She kept punching him and roaring angrily!

Nightmare Moon: RRRAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!! AFTER I KILL YOU... I KILL YOUR BROTHER, KAIJU!

Blue: NO!

Blue jumped on Nightmare Moon. She use her claws to attack her, she grabbed her tail and throw the poor raptor. Antie got shock and gotten mad. His eyes turn purple and grew wings, Battra wings.

Antie: DON'T YOU HURT HER!

Antie use his dark magic to blast Nightmare Moon and she kicked him! Blue gasped to see he's hurt.

Nightmare Moon: You Monster Force are nothing but weaklings. Even you, kaiju. I was going to enjoy slowly to kill you, but now I'll enjoy more killing your brother Godzilla. Heh, heh, heh, heh...

Junior eyes turn red in anger.

Nightmare Moon: You're kidding me? You think your anger will stop me? HAH!

She pulled out a dark blade to stab him, he hold that blade. Nightmare Moon look confuse, how is he so strong? He kicked her in the chest and charge at her. He slam her head in a wall.

She felt her helmet hurt her. She see Junior charge at her by breaking the wall to wall. She gotten hurt. Junior grabbed her and keep punching her helmet until it breaks. 

Nightmare Moon begged Junior Godzilla to stop.

Nightmare Moon: Goji! Stop, stop! It's me.  
Junior: What?

Nightmare Moon take off her helmet and reveal to Junior.

Junior: What? Princess Luna? But... why?  
Luna: Goji, I'm so sorry.  
Junior: You attack and threaten all the innocents.  
Luna: I had no choice, Goji. Please, listen to me.  
Junior: You mean all this time, you never loved me? You were using me for your own twisted evil?  
Luna: No, no, no, please. Even I understand your feelings.

Godzilla and Kong came.

Godzilla: I don't understand is why a princess would do such atrocities.  
Luna: All I ever wanted to be a true ruler. I care for my sister. But... I lost my ways. I was confuse by hatred for the Dark Kaijus...  
Kong: And that Lunar Locket, someone gave it to you?  
Luna: I did it myself.  
Junior: Who gave you that amulet? Tell us.  
Luna: ...  
Junior: TELL US NOW.  
Luna: A guy who sold me the amulet was the Mob Leader.  
Kong: Who is he?  
Luna: I don't know who he is. He wears a mask and a hat. I don't know much about him. He sometimes vanish. That's all I know. Please.  
Godzilla: Okay. But we have to take her to prison in Le-Metru.  
Luna: What?! You can't take me away! Goji, please!  
Junior: I'm sorry, Luna.

Luna have tears coming down her eyes. She tried to beg forgiveness. The guards came and take the mad princess away. Luna begged Junior. He ignore her and have tears coming down his eyes.

Later... Geyser Rock. Blue help poor Antie to recover himself. Kong and Godzilla are looking information of this Mob Leader. Junior Godzilla walked on the edge of the cliff and look at the full moon at night. He felt cold.

Godzilla: It's okay, Goji.  
Junior: All this time she never loved me. I... I really love her. But...  
Godzilla: It's okay. But you may visit her, IF she behave.  
Junior: Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon, they really are the same person.

Later... Princess Luna wears a straitjacket and left alone in a padded cell. She looked into the window in sadness. Her eyes turn white of fear.

Luna: Goji. I'm sorry for everything. I wish I tell you that I love you. But I've done too many terrible things. I wish I could forgive you...


	13. The Rogue Jaeger

The Monster Force meet the Kaiju Council. Also, Godzilla SR is with the Kaiju Council as well. They discuss a meeting to know anything about this so-called Mob Leader.

Mothra: The Mob Leader you say? We don't know much about him.  
King Caesar: Origin is unknown. He's a underground guy. If you find him, get more information. He maybe working with the Dark Kaijus.  
Godzilla SR: Good luck, my sons. Be careful.  
Godzilla: Well, shit. We gotta wait if he strikes again.  
Kong: We'll go on patrol. I'll go to Ko-Metru to find anything.  
Godzilla: Good luck, bro.

Kong made it to Ko-Metru the coldest city. He see some Mobbs wearing black mask are heading to this warehouse. 

Mob 1: The boss want this box loaded in the warehouse now.  
Mob 2: Okay.  
Mob 1: Where's the light, mon?  
Mob 3: I got it.

One of the Mob about to check the lights control, until he got smash by something. Two mobs check it out. They see it's Kong! He attack and beat them.

Kong: Okay. Now. What's inside here?

He open the box and see... all explosion device inside.

Kong: Oh, shit.

He jumped out of the explosion and made it out. He also see someone standing at the dock cargo crates. He see it 's some kinda machine like man... a jaeger name... Obsidian Fury.

Obsidian: Looks like you got my invitation. Just you and me, Kong. COME ON!

Kong chase Obsidian Fury to the docks. They both brawl. Obsidian pulled out his saw blades to fight Kong. He grabbed a cargo crate and throw at him, Obsidian jumped and kicked Kong in the face.

A titan and a jaeger are ready to fight in the cold. Obsidian fire his missiles and Kong hurry jumped from it. Obsidian read his saw blades, until one of his blades were cut off by...

Obsidian: Shrikethorn?!

Shrikethorn: Heh, heh, heh. Not so fast, Obsidian. He's my kill.

Hakuja came out underground and create earthquakes at the docks. Also, Raijin appeared and throw a crate at Kong. Kong see a crate is about to hit him and Obsidian fire his missiles at him. Everything exploded and everything turn black.

Later...

Mob Leader: Did you find his body?  
Obsidian: No. And next time, keep the Dark Kaijus out of my way.  
Mob Leader: You had your shot, Obsidian Fury. You're not the only Dark Kaiju in town. And the game just begun.

Mob Leader: All right, listen up. We got five Monster Force. I want you guys to hunt them down, cause there will be a huge reward on whoever kills them all. (And whoever kills Godzilla will be own) So, I don't care how you do or what will you do. I want those Monster Force dead.

Somewhere further, Kong survive. He hears everything and hurry head back home.

At Geyser Rock, Kong relax in a nice hot water to heal himself and explain everything.

Kong: Three kaijus and a rogue jaeger attacked me. Now this Mob Leader wants them to be rewarded. I also found this before the fight, some kinda informations.  
Godzilla: That's bad. Antie, how you feeling?  
Antie: I'm fine. I felt strange ever since I unleashed my new powers. I almost become a Divine Moth.  
Godzilla: Interesting. But I need you to turn on the super computer on what Kong has.

They see on the screen is... 

Godzilla: Okay, we got the Mob Leader, he's gathering an army and running some Operation Drones on Metru Nui.  
Antie: Looks like Spy Camera Drones.  
Godzilla: It is. Obsidian Fury, a Top Secret Jaeger. That's odd. Dr. Richard Remy planted a Dark Kaiju brain in the jaeger, like it has a mind of it's own. Raijin, Category 5, his faceplate can absorb attacks and hit back at them. Shrikethorn, Category 4, he almost looks like Slattern, but a bit different. He's tough and got spike tails to shoot at you. And this little fella, Hakuja, Category 4. He can dig underground just like Baragon. But he's a bit fast. Richard Remy? A mad man, a cyborg actually. Why would this creep get involve?  
Antie: So four monsters and a cyborg human are in. What are we going to do, Dad?  
Godzilla: We need to stop them. But I wonder how's Goji doing in his sleep.

Junior Godzilla keep mumbling in his sleep. He have some terrible nightmares.

Junior: No... (mumbling) No, Luna...

Luna: Why? Why did you let them take me, Goji?  
Junior: Why...?  
Luna: I thought you care for me... and you let them take me away. I so alone in the dark...  
Junior: NO! (panting, panting)

Nightmare Moon: You see, kaiju? This is so pathetic and funny.  
Junior: What the hell do you want from me, Luna?  
Nightmare Moon: Your care.  
Junior: Bullshit. You don't give a fuck about me. You never cared about me. I wish I did.  
Nightmare Moon: Goji. I'm sorry for everything. I told you, I was confuse by anger and lust for power. I wanted to destroy the Dark Kaijus for what they did to Tia.  
Junior: And why now? You're evil.  
Nightmare Moon: Not really. I may look evil, but I'm still good.  
Junior: What do you want, Luna?

Nightmare Moon transform back to Luna human form.

Luna: Goji. I'm sorry for everything. We had times together. But we can still have time together in our dreams. Do you hate me, Goji?  
Junior: Luna... I don't hate you and I never do. But, you threaten my brother, my team, my family.  
Luna: I'm sorry for everything, Goji. But I am sorry of your mother.

Junior pause for a moment and realize Luna's words are very kind.

Junior: Luna, look. There's something I wanted to tell you. I--

Everything stopped. Because... IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP!

Godzilla Wake up, Goji! WAKE UP!  
Junior: WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! I was having a good sleep!  
Godzilla: We need you on this.  
Junior: On what?

1 hour later...

Junior: You're kidding me, right?  
Godzilla: I want you to find Richard Remy. He may have some information.  
Junior: Pfft. Fine. I'll do it. Unless I get to kick some ass.

Junior travel deep in Onu-Metru, he see Remy is heading to a large boat at the docks.

Richard: Hurry, you idiots. I need my work inside. That Mob Leader is a fool. I run my operations, not him! Now, where is my newest invention?  
Mob 4: Here, sir.  
Richard: Ah, yes. Soon... my newest creation will destroy those Monster Force and I will rule Metru Nui alone! (evil laughing)

Junior: Not a million years, asshole.

Richard: WHAT?! YOU?! WAIT, WAIT A MINUTE!   
Junior: The Mob Leader what a bounty on our heads. WHY?!  
Richard: I don't know why. But he wanted us to do it.  
Junior: Tell me more about the Dark Kaijus before I snap your fucking neck.  
Richard: Wait... There was a murder in the Mob Leader old hideout at Onu-Metru at the tower station. Someone got to him. He may have some information...  
Junior: How do you know that?!  
Richard: I was there. But the Mob Leader might've survive or something...

Junior sense the jaeger Obsidian Fury caught him. He throw him down at a arena. Junior hurry get up. Obsidian Fury ready his saw blades.

Obsidian: It appears the game have just started.  
Junior: I'm not playing games, Obsidian Fury. Tell me where can I find the Mob Leader?  
Obsidian Fury: That have to wait. Let the fight begin.

Junior Godzilla and Obsidian Fury fight. Junior punch his helmet and Obsidian punch his chest hard. Junior hurry jumped up in the air and kicked Obsidian helmet. The glass break and it's only a kaiju brain.

Junior: Holy fuck, man.  
Obsidian: RAAAGGHHH!!

Junior hurry dodged those blades and use his fire fist to punch a whole in Obsidian's chest. He ripped out his power core and Obsidian Fury is deactivated. Richard see his creation is destroyed!

Richard: MY CREATION! You damned monster will pay with this!

Junior: Guys?  
Godzilla" Yeah, Goji? What's up?  
Junior: Obsidian Fury is deactivated.  
Godzilla: That's good.  
Junior: But Remy escape. He also told me there was a murder in Onu-Metru, the Mob Leader old hideout at the tower staion.  
Godzilla: That doesn't sound good. Let's go check it out. I'll bring Kong with us.  
Junior: Right.


	14. A Ghidorah Name Kevin

Godzilla, Kong, and Junior travel to Onu-Metru the Mob Leader hideout Tower Station. They walked in and see a two dead bodies.

Junior: My God. Wait, is that...?  
Godzilla: The Mob Leader? He's dead? But we saw him.  
Kong: It's not him. It's a decoy. This one here has a robot hand and leg.  
Junior: Then who's this lady?  
Kong: My scan says this is his girlfriend. She was killed shot right to the heart.  
Junior: Hey, guys. I found her phone. She texted her boyfriend the Mob Leader. It looks like she tried to warn him of this... Kevin Ghidorah?

Godzilla and Kong pause for a moment and know that name.

Junior: Wait-- you guys know this Kevin Ghidorah?  
Godzilla: We know the Ghidorah Brothers. Ichi, Ni, and San. But not Kevin.  
Kong: I thought they're all dead.  
Godzilla: Two of them. But the one called San, he fell in the Dark Eco.

Kong: Hmm. It's strange. Let's get the data and we'll bring it back home.

They leave, but Junior see only last is the Mob Leader girlfriend and decoy laying dead. What kinda monster would kill these humans?

As they went back home, Blue worry for Antie. He's still hurt, but he'll recover soon. Kong use the Super Computer to scan the data for information.

Kong: Okay, the Mob Leader sent his girlfriend to the Tower Station for safety. She texted him to warn him that Kevin Ghidorah will be coming for him. But he got to her. He also sent a decoy so he can get from behind. This Kevin Ghidorah killed the decoy, but caught the Mob Leader from behind. The Mob Leader lost the fight, so he needed to cover his cracks. He burn the whole place down and killed his girlfriend in cold blood. He took the Mob Leader for codes he need. But he may be force to work with Kevin Ghidorah.

Godzilla: My God. What kinda monster would kill innocents?  
Kong: That's what we're going to find out.

They all hear a huge explosion, it's coming from the prison in Le-Metru.

Junior: What the hell?  
Kong: That's coming from the prison in Le-Metru.  
Junior: Oh, no... Luna!  
Godzilla: Wait, Goji! This might be a trap!  
Junior: A trap, but I got to save her!

He run fast as he can and jumped to Le-Metru. He jumped on a motorcycle and drive faster to get there. 

When he got there, he see the Mob Leader and his men slaughter all the inmates, guards, and doctors. He also see the Mob Leader grabbing Princess Luna in her straightjacket. She see Junior up in the window and he need to save her. He break in and knock two thugs. All the men got their guns ready.

Mob Leader: So. The Prince of Monsters come crashing in my guys, huh?  
Junior: Mob Leader. Let Princess Luna go and tell your boss Kevin Ghidorah I want to see him.  
Mob Leader: Kevin Ghidorah? Never heard of him. How about you, Princess? Do you know Kevin Ghidorah?  
Luna: Who? Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh...

Two guys bring in a guy bagged face.

???: What's going on?!  
Mob Leader: And you, sir. Does Kevin ring a bell?  
Real Mob Leader: YOU SONVUABITCH! YOU THINK YOU CAN STEAL MY STUFF AND GET AWAY WITH IT? YOU'RE DEAD, MAN! DEAD!

The imposter shot the real Mob Leader in the head and multiple times in the body. He also beat the body up.

???: CANT... YOU.. JUST... PLAY ALONG?!

Luna: Heh... HAHAHAHAHA!! MY GOD! YOU'RE INSANE! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Junior: Luna?

Luna can't stop laughing, Junior Godzilla see the imposter unmasked himself. He see the man behind the Mob Leader is... Kevin Ghidorah. He see his face is golden scaly like dragon. He gave a happy smile.

Junior: You mean it was YOU this whole time? You hired the Dark Kaijus to attack us. You also been running the Richard Remy operation?  
Kevin: Well, technically, it's *MY* operation now. Isn't that right, boys?  
Luna: OOOHHH... HAHAHAHAHA!!  
Junior: Let Luna go, Kevin.  
Kevin: Fine. I'll let her go, besides, she's useless to me now. You can have her, kiddo. Have fun!

Kevin throw Luna to Junior and escape from a stolen vehicle. 

Junior and Luna fell down. Junior see Luna is smiling crazy, she have tears coming down her eyes and she can't stop laiughing.

Junior: Luna?  
Luna: Hehhehehehe... Goji... I'm... hehehehehe... sorry...  
Junior: It's okay. I got you.

Later... the police came in. Kong and Godzilla arrive.

Junior: How is she?  
Kong: I gave her some sedative and she'll be out for a while.  
Junior: We should bring her back to Geyser Rock, Minilla.  
Godzilla: No. We cannot.  
Junior: This Kevin Ghidorah almost killed her with a laugh and what if he'll do it again? This Kevin Ghidorah looks insane dangerous. She needs help, please.  
Godzilla: Goji. I can't trust her not after what she did and what she did to Antie.  
Junior: It wasn't her fault. It was this Hatred that consume her.  
Kong: How do you know that?  
Junior: I dreamed with her.  
Kong: You what?  
Junior: I dreamed of her and we talked. Please.  
Godzilla: (sigh) Oh, my God. FINE. We'll take her with us.

They take her to Geyser Rock and she's sleeping.

Blue: You're kidding me. You bring this insane bitch in here with us after what she did?  
Junior: I told you, it wasn't her fault.  
Blue: She attacked Antie!  
Junior: It was a accident!   
Blue: ACCIDENT?! YOU CALL THIS ACCIDENT?!  
Junior: (GROWL)  
Blue: (SNARL)  
Kong: Both of you hotheads knock it off. We got bigger things now. We got information now. Kevin Ghidorah, his original name is San, but mother called him Kevin. He is one of the Ghidorah brothers, Ichi, Ni, and San. Godzilla and I stopped them years ago, only San who fell in the Dark Eco pit and turn into Kevin Ghidorah.  
Junior: Are you saying that you and Minilla are responsible for creating Kevin Ghidorah?  
Godzilla: No. He lost his balance and fell.  
Junior: This Kevin is dangerous, but he's not tough.  
Godzilla: We don't know what else he has. He also running Remy operation and drones to control. We need to shut them down and stop the Dark Kaijus.  
Blue: But where is he now?  
Godzilla: We got to wait for him to make his next move. We'll be ready for him.


	15. Kaijus Combine Mega-Kaiju!

Back at Geyser Rock, Blue see Antie is recover. Junior Godzilla see Luna is in a deep coma. But Kong try so hard to find Kevin Ghidorah, but Godzilla meditate to be ready.

Suddenly...

Kong: Shit! I found him.  
Junior: Where is he?  
Kong: At Ko-Metru. A huge hotel far at the docks.

Godzilla: Then that's where we have to go.  
Antie: I'll come too, father.  
Godzilla: You sure your okay, kid?  
Antie: I got this.  
Blue: I'll come too.  
Godzilla: Okay, Monster Force. Let's move!

They travel to Ko-Metru. Antie see Blue is so cold, she's not good in cold weather. He gave her a extra jacket in case.

Blue: Thanks.  
Antie: You're welcome.  
Godzilla: Team. This is Kevin Ghidorah's hideout. This hotel. We need to find a way to get in. Antie, Blue, you two will go the back garage trucks. Kong and I will climb up to get in any windows. Goji will-- Wait. Where's Goji?  
Kong: Aw, shit!

Godzilla Junior break in the window and beat a dozens of thugs. He looked to the security cameras and see Kevin Ghidorah disguise the Mob Leader again and talking with Raijin, Shrikethorn, Hakuja, and Richard Remy.

Mob Leader: Friends. Dark Kaijus. Welcome back. It appears Obsidian Fury is completely deactivated by Godzilla Junior. (chuckle) (ahem) Soon we'll have to turn this around with the Monster Force.

He see Richard isn't paying attention, he's focusing on his phone. But he threw his mask at his phone and reveal...

Kevin: AND BY WE, I MEAN YOU! (LAUGHING)

Raijin gave a serious look and realize the Mob Leader is a Ghidorah.

Kevin: Got that, Mr... Remy?  
Richard: Just who the hell are you, freak?  
Kevin: Me? I'm the Ghidorah with the money and the gun. (chuckle)

He shoot the window and the floor. Richard is getting scared.

Kevin: So. When I hired you to kill the Monster Force. YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP AND KILL THE MONSTER FORCE! Do you have anything else to say?  
Richard: ...  
Kevin: I didn't think so.

He push him and he fell to the ground with a mad look. Kevin ate a delicious chocolate cream cake.

Kevin: MMMPHH! YUM! The chocolate cream cake is delicious.

KNIFE STABBED THE TABLE

Kevin: Anyone want a piece?  
Hakuja: I do.  
Kevin: Here ya go. Meetings done. Get out there and kill the Monster Force whoever wins get's a bonus. Not you, Richard.  
Richard: GRRR...  
Kevin: Move it along, Venus Fly Trap.  
Raijin: No. They're coming for you now. When they get here, my team will crush him. So you wait.  
Kevin: Well. This should be fun, heh? (LAUGHING)

Raijin, Shrikethorn, and Hakuja waited for them to come.

Junior: Kevin is on the upper floor. I'll have to take the elevator on surprise and make him pay for what he did to Luna.

Junior Godzilla go to the elevator and sneak up.

Raijin walked in the elevator and he notice Junior was hiding. He grabbed him and keep bagging him in each walls until he throw him to the door. Kevin see Junior Godzilla groan in pain.

Junior: (graoning)  
Kevin: Nice of you to drop in.

Raijin: He's mine, Ghidorah!  
Kevin: (Ahem) I want to speak with the Kaiju Prince, please?

Raijin punch Junior in the face hard.

Raijin: Fine.

Kevin: It is so funny why you come here alone, kiddo. Why? Is it because I almost killed Luna with a smile on her face?

Junior eyes turn red and he growl angry. He grabbed Kevin up.

Junior: DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SAY HER NAME!  
Kevin: Aw, come on. It's funny. Luna was gonna betray me anyway, I just wanted to return the favor.

He punch Kevin in the face hard.

Kevin: To put a smile on her face and make her laugh. Heh, heh, heh.

Junior charge, but Raijin and Shrikethorn punch him.

Raijin: I've log waited to defeat the Prince of Monsters. With your death, I will find peace.  
Shrikethorn: Let's beat this kid, guys.  
Hakuja: Hahahaha...

Godzilla and the team jumped in.

Kevin: OOOH! Now this is what I called a party!

He start shooting. Antie got shot on the arm.

Antie: ARGH!  
Blue: ANTIE!

Blue attacked Hakuja, Kong fight Shrikethorn, and Godzilla blast Raijin. Junior tried to chase Kevin but more thugs came in. Raijin see they're out number by the Monster Force.

Raijin: We can't let them win. Kaijus! Combine to Mega-Kaiju!

The three kaijus transform together to form one giant monster. They all see they're bigger.

Mega-Kaiju: THIS IS MORE LIKE IT! CRUSH!

Blue: That thing is big!  
Kong: We gotta stop him!

Kong tried to punch Mega-Kaiju, but had no affect. He punch back and hurt him. Godzilla use his fire breath, but no affect either. Somewhere, Richard cowardly hurry run out to the elevator and escape. Junior still fighting some thugs, he see Kevin is escaping.

Junior: KEVIN!  
Kevin: Hmm? I love to stay and chat, but I got places to go, cities to destroy. BU-BYE!

Junior see Kevin got away on a helicopter. He see Godzilla fighting Mega-Kaiju.

Mega-Kaiju: HMM. IT'S TIME I LEAVE NOW.

They see Mega-Kaiju got away. Blue help Antie, he's been shot. Kong's hurt, Godzilla see Goji and he stomped angrily at him.

Godzilla: WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?!  
Junior: I was going to take Kevin down.  
Godzilla: YOU ALMOST GOT ANITE KILLED! He's bleeding right now, if you would've listen and we might've have taken him down and you blew it.  
Junior: I wanted to make him pay for what he did.  
Godzilla: Is one life worth a million if he kill? Is it?  
Junior: ...No.  
Godzilla: Goji. This guy is dangerous. Now he, Remy, and this Mega-Kaiju are still at large. We need you on this.  
Junior: I'm sorry, Minilla.  
Godzilla: Fine, fine. But we need to get Antie back to home.


	16. Anger Problem

Antie has been shot and he's hurt real bad. Blue have to help him. But Kong have to find where Kevin Ghidorah and Mega-Kaiju are.

But both Junior and Godzilla need to speak with the Councils. 

Godzilla: Councils. I seek an audience with you.  
Mothra: Proceed, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: The Mob Leader. We now know the identify who he is, Councils. But the real Mob Leader was killed by an imposter, and that imposter is Kevin Ghidorah.

The Councils looked at each other as in shock. Godzilla SR wish he never hear that name ever again.

Godzilla SR: It cannot be.  
King Caesar: That's not possible. The Ghidorahs died years ago.  
Godzilla: Unfortunately, one of the brothers name San Ghidorah fell in the Dark Eco and mutated into this monster.  
Mothra: Now that would explain.  
Godzilla: But he hired the Dark Kaijus to hunt us down. But we almost had him, but Godzilla Junior hot headed let him escape.  
Junior: MINILLA!  
Godzilla: Shut up and let me finish. His rage is out of control and he blew it. He needs more meditation, Councils.  
Godzilla SR: I would like to speak my sons alone, please.

Godzilla SR: My son. Is this the son I raise? Full of rage and anger. Godzilla Junior, your older brother is trying to protect you.  
Junior: I wanted to protect innocents from criminals like Kevin.  
Godzilla SR: Even you let him escape and you should have listen to your older brother orders. He may be a funny monster name Minilla, but he's leader of the Monsters Force and he's ready to fight.

Junior: GRRR...

Godzilla SR: See? There you go again. My God, Goji. You think your anger can defeat the Dark Kaijus?  
Junior: None of this would have happen if you would've made sure they were dead.  
Godzilla: Guys! Enough. We got bigger problems right now. Kevin is out there and we need to stop him.  
Godzilla SR: Please, my son. I worry so much about you, but Godzilla please take care of Goji.  
Godzilla: Of course, father.

Junior walk so angrily, Godzilla tried to help him understand.

Godzilla: Goji. Goji! Goddamnit, Goji! GODZILLA JUNIOR! Don't you turn your back on me.  
Junior: Leave me alone, Minilla.  
Godzilla: I can't let you go further.  
Junior: That Mega-Kaiju is out there and Kevin needs to be stop.  
Godzilla: We will. But right now we need to help recover Antie and perhaps Luna as well.  
Junior: GRR... Fine. Let's go.

Blue see Antie is groaning and hurt real bad. But luckily Kong Green Eco energy should help heal Antie wounds.

Blue: Antie, you okay?  
Antie: I'm fine-- just hurt.  
Blue: Oh, you stupid insect ant. You almost got yourself killed.  
Antie: At least you didn't. Heh.  
Blue: Aw shut up you.

Junior Godzilla see Luna is still sleeping and healing. Even he and her were enemies before, but he had some feelings with her for the past few weeks or months. Even he wanted to tell her he really loves her, but how could he? She's Nightmare Moon and she's insane for power. Maybe Goji can help reason with her.

Junior: Luna. I don't know if you can hear me. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you for the past. I had some feelings for you. You helped me with my feelings and I feel happiness with you. I need you.

But Luna's hand touch Junior face.

Junior: Luna?  
Luna: Goji?  
Junior: You're okay.

He hugged her tight and she felt confuse.

Luna: What happen? Last time I was laughing and--  
Junior: It's okay. You're safe here.  
Luna: That monster... Kevin. What happen--?  
Junior: He got away. I'll make him pay for what he has done to you.  
Luna: Goji. Your anger won't stop him. Even my anger won't. He's insane, Goji.  
Junior: Luna, I'm sorry for everything for what happen to you and I--  
Luna: It's okay. But what will you do now?  
Junior: Mega-Kaiju is on the loose and I need- I mean we, my team need to stop him.  
Luna: Than you and I should go.  
Junior: What? You're not fully recover.  
Luna: I'm still strong. But if you want to stop them, you'll need my help, Goji.  
Junior: How are we doing this?  
Luna: We go quietly and sneak out.

Antie and Blue sleeping in beds, but Godzilla and Kong trying so hard to listen the radio and cameras to find Kevin or Mega-Kaiju. They still can't find Richard Remy or his drones. But Junior Godzilla and Princess Luna left the island and go out to stop them.

But dear lord, I wonder what will happens next...


	17. The Big Fight For Us

Godzilla Junior and Princess Luna in human have to hurry and find the Dark Kaijus. Junior see Luna is getting all better now, but he hope she doesn't get hurt again.

Junior: You sure you okay, Luna?  
Luna: I'm fine. All I want to do is make that bastard pay for what he's done to me.  
Junior: This Kevin Ghidorah is really dangerous. But if we work together--  
Luna: We can beat him down together.  
Junior: But where will we find Kevin Ghidorah, Luna?  
Luna: Hmm. Let me meditate to find him. Or I'll sense his dreams and know where he is.

Princess Luna meditate to find Kevin Ghidorah. She can sense him sleeping, but where is the question. She can sense him somewhere in Ko-Metru.

Kevin: Huh?! I'M AWAKE! Wha-- Oh, shit. She find me. FUCK!

Luna: I now know where he is. He's at Ko-Metru.  
Junior: Than let's pay him a visit, Luna.

Luna: But, Goji. For real I wanted to say something...  
Junior: I think that can wait, Luna. But we need to stop Kevin first.  
Luna: Yes, right.

They both travel to the cold city again. It's freezing and they found his hideout. 

They both walked inside and see it's pitch black inside.

Junior: Why do I get a feeling it's a trap?  
Luna: Oh, don't jinx us, Goji.

Lights on! All the thugs yelled and fire burning! They see their in a big arena cage and men cheering and yelling for a big fight! They see Kevin Ghidorah and two of his men came.

Junior: Kevin! Give up!  
Kevin: I-I understand you now. But for real, man. The Prince of the Monsters and Princess of the Night. You two are just too young and always hot heads. But I was a normal guy once, my older brother Ichi is evil and impatience. Ni is always badass and angrily. It's strange for me, I killed almost a lot of people and I feel so much happy!

ALL: (CHEERING YELLING)

Kevin: ZIP IT! Now. What if I told you that Metru Nui is in control of the Dark Kaijus?  
Junior: What? We would've know about it.  
Kevin: The Darkness has now clouded their visions. This Shadow of Morgoth, the one who killed your mother is Lord Zakatron.  
Luna: What?  
Junior: You're lying. Dad killed him years ago.  
Kevin: The Shadow of Morgoth is not so easily killed. He now in control of Metru Nui as we speak. But why don't you two just give him?  
Junior: I fight for good. Luna may be evil, but she's redeemed.  
Luna: Thank you, Goji.  
Kevin: Than so be it.

They all hear big foot steps are walking. They see it's Mega-Kaiju.

Mega-Kaiju: Let's do this.  
Kevin: Okay, okay, okay. Tonight Godzilla Junior Prince of the Monsters and Luna aka Nightmare Moon Princess of the Night must fight against the Combine Monster, Mega-Kaiju!

ALL: YEAH! ALL RIGHT!

Kevin: Even you two must beat Mega-Kaiju or he'll eat or break you alive.  
Luna: We can take him, right?  
Junior: This guy is really tough. He almost beat Kong down.  
Luna: Than let's work together to fight this monster.  
Mega-Kaiju: You will die for your betrayal, Luna.  
Luna: We shall see.

The two young teenage charge at the monster and they fight. Junior kicked Mega-Kaiju's face, Luna punch him from the legs. They see he's too strong to be beaten. They need to try harder and faster. Mega-Kaiju grabbed Junior and slam him to the ground. Luna tried to attack from behind, but the monster use his tails to slap her. 

They both are angry and glowing eyes red for Junior, blue for Luna. They both roar in rage and charge at him! Kevin see such rage. They both roar to punch Mega-Kaiju's chest and arms.

Mega-Kaiju: How is this possible? You think your anger can stop me?  
Junior: Maybe. But this will do.  
Luna: Let's put a end to this monster once and for all.

They both gave a big blow pinch by knocking off his head and kaiju blue blood spray at Junior Godzilla and Luna. All the thugs and Kevin see that is gross. Mega-Kaiju's blue glowing eyes turn black and he's dead. Junior and Luna both panted and panted, they both look at each other, and...

They both share their first kiss. All the thugs gasped in emotion and some think like WTF, and Kevin is like

Kevin: WHAT. THE. FUCK.

They both open their eyes in confusion and didn't mean to kiss right in the middle of the fight.

Junior: I'm so sorry, Luna. I--  
Luna: I'm sorry. I thought--  
Junior: Well. I--  
Luna: I guess we share some feelings with each other, Goji.  
Junior: We sure did.

She gave him a happy smile.

But all the thugs got them surrounded. 

Luna: We're surrounded.  
Junior: Not for long.

He also send a single for his Monster Force friends to come. They all see they crash in the party and beat up all the thugs. But Kevin Ghidorah got away again!

Luna: You mean you let them follow you here?  
Junior: Even he needed me and I think he was right.  
Godzilla: Goji. You and Luna killed the Mega-Kaiju? My God. But you two really work together, but your rage, you two need a little time to control it.  
Junior: Yes, Minilla.  
Kong: Godzilla. Kevin got away again.  
Junior: Guys. There's something you must know. Kevin told me stuff, like we didn't know.

Godzilla and Kong have to listen to Junior talk, Luna just stand by and watch.

Somewhere out, Kevin Ghidorah speak to the Shadow of Morgoth... Zakatron.

Zakatron: What is it, Kevin Ghidorah?  
Kevin: It appears Junior Godzilla and Princess Luna have bested Mega-Kaiju, my lord.  
Zakatron: A failure than.  
Kevin: But Richard Remy is still alive, he'll prove more useful to us and building an army of robotic monsters to serve you.  
Zakatron: So be it then.


	18. Two Romances

NOW

Godzilla: Let me get this straight. Kevin Ghidorah tell you that Zakatron is still alive and he's the Shadow of Morgoth who killed mom?  
Junior: He is, Minilla. And he may be plotting something big.  
Godzilla: We need to stop him and Kevin.  
Junior: I'm going on patrol to find any Dark Kaijus, Minilla.  
Godzilla: Of course, and be careful, Goji.  
Junior: I will.

Junior Godzilla go patrol on Ga-Metru at night. He see the full moon. But someone grabbed him from behind. But he smell someone he knows.

Junior: Hello, Luna.  
Luna: How did you know?  
Junior: I never forget your smell, Princess. What are you doing here alone at night?  
Luna: I was just enjoying looking the full moon. You?  
Junior: I was on patrol for Dark Kaijus.  
Luna: Are you alone?  
Junior: I told Minilla I was going alone. You?  
Luna: I have no one with me, Goji.  
Junior: Than that means..  
Luna: We're alone now.

Luna gave Junior Godzilla a nice kiss and he hold her close. But she push him to the ground and help open his shirt. Junior smile and take off her crown and they both continue to kiss.

Hours later...

They both are laying down and looking at the stars together.

Luna: So beautiful.  
Junior: It sure is, Luna.  
Luna: Goji. What if he said is true. What if Zakatron is still alive. What if he'll  
Junior: Hey. It's okay. We're the Monster Force, and we will stop him. Always.

Luna snuggle close to Junior as she can. He hold her closer.

Elsewhere... Antie and Blue talking about some funny stuffs.

Antie: The funny part is the guy tried to get a spider from a moving fan and he got hit in the head and fell.  
Blue: (LAUGHING) THAT'S SO FUNNY!  
Antie: I know. Blue.  
Blue: Hmm?  
Antie: We've known each other for months. I know you are still a dangerous velociraptor and your a carnivore who almost tried to kill me. But... you saved me from those Dark Kaijus. And I thank you for it.  
Blue: Aw, why thank you. Even you did tried to save me from the fire. And I thank you too. But why save a dangerous dinosaur?  
Antie: When I saw your eyes, I saw something amazing. I saw--

They hear another explosion. They need to go check it out.

When they arrive, they see a robotic dinosaur attacking the streets.

Antie: It's some kinda robotic dinosaur.  
Blue: We need to stop it.

They both tried to fight, but this machine have some blasters in it.

Blue: Shit. These things got some weapons on. There has to be some weak point.  
Antie: Hmm...

He see the heating on it's sides are overheating. If they can throw and cause some explosion, it might stop it.

Antie: Blue, look. Those things heating up. I guess that's the weak point. If we cause some damage, it might be stop.  
Blue: Okay.

Blue need to jumped up and scratch the heater and cause some burning a little.

Blue: I think we did something!

The dinosaur attack Blue and hurt her to the ground. 

Blue: ARGH!!

Antie: OH, NO, BLUE!

The robot dinosaur is about to burn Blue. Antie eyes turn red and purple, he unleashed some weird power and destroy the robot dinosaur.

Blue got up and see that.

Blue: Antie. How did you do that?  
Antie: I have no idea. Let's go home, Blue.

Kong scan Antie's body for some weird powers.

Kong: My scans say you got some radioactive power within you, Antie.  
Antie: You mean I got some Godzilla's power flowing within me?  
Kong: It maybe he pass his radioactive power to you when you were hurt, Antie.  
Antie: Whoa. I might want to ask, dad about this. But I need some rest. It's full moon.

Antie enjoy looking the view and he see Blue came.

Blue: Antie.  
Antie: Huh? Blue? What brings you here?  
Blue: That was incredible you did back there. You saved my life again. Even I don't know if your okay with me.  
Antie: What makes you say that, Blue?  
Blue: I'm hungry of your blood and I want to hurt you, but I can't. A velociraptor can't stop hunting. I... (sniff) I...  
Antie: Come on, Blue. I know you won't. Even I saw you tonight fighting. You were so brave, you have some courage, and your still beautiful that day when I saved you.

Blue felt blushed and gave Antie a nice kiss on the cheek. Antie felt blushed.

Blue: I'm going to take a nap. G'night, Antie.  
Antie: Good night, Blue.

Later...

Kevin: You failed again, Richard.  
Richard: Please, Mr. Kevin Ghidorah. That was my perfect robot. I don't understand how a teenage human velociraptor girl and a teenage human ant boy destroyed my creation. I'm trying--  
Kevin: Just shut up, you little bitch. Perhaps you should build some robo raptors to slaughter.  
Richard: I could do that.  
Kevin: Than get fuckin' goin'! Soon. We will create more drones to destroy the Monster Force. Lord Zakatron will be most pleased. But perhaps I should get to a town meeting. They're plotting against him. I should ask.


	19. The Disney Villains Are In Or Not?

All the Disney House of Villains are gather for a meeting, a meeting to overthrow Zakatron and destroy the Monster Force once and for all.

Hades: What's all this then?  
Jafar: You all know why you are here, for one purpose, to overthrow Zakatron's throne and destroy the Monster Force for good.  
Cruella de Vil: What about the Dark Kaijus? How are we going to stop them?  
Ursula: We have some magic powers. I'm sure we can deal with them.  
Captain Hook: They're numbers are growing every day. Even it's impossible.  
Queen of Hearts: We should off with their heads!  
Jafar: My friends, please. I understand. But first thing first is we must plan how we'll overthrow Zakatron. He believes nothing but himself.  
Lady Tremaine: he is a demon of pure hate. He wants an army who wish to serve him.  
Jafar: Thank you. And also, this Ghidorah, this Kevin Ghidorah is a man of his words. He promise us power and so much more, but he want us to serve Zakatron. I believe we must wait for the moment to strike this Ghidorah and rid Zakatron and the Monster Force!

ALL: YEAH! HERE, HERE!

Kevin: HA, HA, HA. Oh, ee, ha, ha, ha.

Gaston: Give me one good reason why Gaston shouldn't knock your head off?  
Kevin: How about a magic trick, son?

Kevin pulled out a broken pencil.

Kevin: I'm gonna make this pencil disappear.

Gaston make up to Kevin, but he grabbed him and slammed Gaston's head to the table!

Kevin: TA-DA! It's gone. See? Anyway, I hear you Disney Villains wants to serve Zakatron, is that correct?  
Hades: Yes?  
Kevin: Anyway. I came here to understand your serves to serve Lord Zakatron. But you should really respect him.  
Cruella de Vil: What do you want, Ghidorah?  
Kevin: I understand you all are complaining about all this, but I was wondering. I came here to ask one simple question. Will you, the Disney Villains wish to serve the great Lord Zakatron and serve the Dark Kaijus?

All look at each other.

Jafar: I'm afraid we'll have to decline.  
Kevin: Oh?  
Jafar: We may be afraid of Zakatron. But he will never promise us what we want, power. But we have enough power to finish you off.

Jafar and the others are about to use their magical staffs to destroy Kevin. But...

Jafar: What?  
Maleficent: My staff? It's not working?  
Hades: I can't blast him!  
Jafar: What is this?  
Kevin: All those powers that Zakatron gave you. It was nothing. It lasted when he deiced. Even he knew you guys were planning to overthrow him. So, I came in to help him.  
Hades: With what? We've outnumber you.  
Kevin: I didn't came alone, asshole.

Behind him is an army of the Dark Kaijus. Some of the Dark Kaijus closed the doors and got them surrounded. They all begged forgiveness and mercy.

Jafar: Please, Kevin. We're sorry.  
Queen of Hearts: We promise. We promise to serve Lord Zakatron.  
Kevin: Hmm... A promise? A promise? What do you think, guys?

The Dark Kaijus looked at each other.

Kevin: NAH!

He and the Dark Kaijus slaughtered all the Disney Villains. Some of them tried to escape, but they were getting eaten! Kevin kept shooting and can't stop laughing. He see Jafar.

Jafar: Please. I made a mistake. But I wish to serve Lord Zaka-- AAAGHHH!!

Kevin stabbed him and throw him to the ground while the Dark Kaijus are eating him.

Kevin Ghidorah open a hologram transmission to his lord and master.

Kevin: My lord, the Disney Villains have been taken care of.  
Zakatron: Their usefulness are no longer needed. You have done well, Kevin Ghidorah. Soon the Dark Kaijus will conquer Metru Nui and the Monster Force will be no more.  
Kevin: Of course, my lord. But the weapon should be ready.  
Zakatron: The ultimate weapon is almost complete. Soon they will be no match for it.  
Kevin: We will need more robotic army with the Dark Kaijus help to rid all Monsters in Metru Nui.


	20. The Ultimate Weapon

Back at Geyser Rock, on a morning, Godzilla, Kong, Antie, and Blue wake up. But someone is missing.

Kong: Hey, Antie. Have you seen Goji?  
Antie: No, I just got up, Kong.  
Kong: Huh. Hey, Godzilla, c'mere!  
Godzilla: Hold on a minute, Kong.

Godzilla: What's up?  
Kong: Have you seen Goji?  
Godzilla: No, I haven't. Did he left a note or somethin'?  
Kong: No, he didn't. He must've been hangin' out with Princess Luna.  
Godzilla: Hmm. I don't like this. 

Somewhere in Le-Metru, Godzilla Junior and Princess Luna are at a restaurant.

Luna: It really is beautiful in the morning, Goji.  
Junior: It sure is.  
Luna: Why are you looking me like that, Goji?  
Junior: I don't know. Just seeing how beautiful you are in human form.  
Luna: You even look handsome in human form.  
Junior: (chuckle)

BOOM!!!!

Junior: What the hell was that?

They see a explosion.

Luna: We need to hurry.

They see more robotic dino drones and this mysterious giant wearing a armor suit and masked is destroying everything.

Junior: Who's the big guy?  
Luna: I do not know. But we need to stop them.

Luna fly in and slice off four dino drones. Junior Godzilla unleashed his rage and gave a big blow punch at this big guy's chest and it didn't felt a pain.

Junior: What?

But the big guy gave a big punch at Goji's face hard. Luna gasped!

Luna: (GASPED) GOJI! GRRRRAAAAGHHHHH!

She transform into Nightmare Moon. She use her dark magic to strike the brute and it didn't felt a thing.

Nightmare Moon: What are you?  
???: RRAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!

Junior came up and unleashed his fire power to burn the brute.

Nightmare Moon: You okay?  
Junior: I'm fine, Luna. But that guy really was tough. At least he's down.

They see he's still standing, his mask is burnt, and what they see is a hideous face monster called... DESTOROYAH!

Junior: You have got to be fuckin' kiddin' me!  
Destoroyah: RAGH!

The monster jumped, Junior tried to fight him and he's too strong.

Junior: Shit.  
Nightmare Moon: Ha! You think you are strong, demon? Everyone has a weakness, that is FEAR. LET ME SEE WHAT IS YOUR GREATEST FEAR!

Her dark magic went inside of Destoroyah, but there was nothing inside of him.

Nightmare Moon: HNN?!  
Junior: What's wrong?  
Nightmare Moon: I-I do not understand... there's nothing inside of him. It's all blank.  
Destoroyah: RAAAAAGGHHH!!!!

He jumped up and smash both Nightmare Moon and Godzilla Junior to the ground, made a big hole.

Junior: (grunted)  
Luna: Mmm-mmm...  
Destoroyah: DESTROY MONSTER FORCE!

Godzilla: I don't think so, ugly!

Godzilla came and tail slap Destoroyah!

Kong: Goji! Luna!  
Junior: Thanks. We'll be okay.  
Kong: You two have been beaten hard. We must take you back home.

Destoroyah: RAAAAAAGHHHH!!!  
Godzilla: I know who you are. You were built to be a powerful monster. I thought my grandfather exiled you. The Dark Kaijus must've took you and reprogram you. But you don't have to do this.  
Destoroyah: RRRR...?  
Godzilla: See? I can help you.

Richard: I think not. DESTROY HIM!

Richard Remy is controlling the demon monster.

Destoroyah: RAAGGHHH!!

Godzilla: Oh, no!

Destoroyah fight Godzilla, but Kong hurry jump in to help. Kong punch Destoroyah from behind and Godzilla kicked his right leg.

Junior and Luna are still in pain and they see they're fighting that monster.

Junior: Minilla...

Godzilla use his Atomic Breath at Destoroyah's face and only hurt him a little. Destoroyah keep beating Godzilla. Kong jumped up and punch Destoroyah's face hard.

Destoroyah: RAGH!  
Kong: I guess I made you mad.

Destoroyah grabbed Kong and keep punching him to the ground.

Junior Godzilla is in pain and he need to make another big blow punch. He charge up and roar, Destoroyah turn around and see him charging and gave a big blow punch at Destoroyah's horn and cracked! He fell over the edge and fall somewhere in Le-Metru. 

Godzilla: Goji? Kong!  
Junior: Is he?  
Godzilla: He's alive. But that thing gave him so punch. How's Luna?  
Junior: She's hurt. We need to get back home.

Richard Remy see the Ultimate Weapon, Destoroyah's horn is shattered.

Richard: Oh, no.  
Kevin: Failed again?  
Richard: No, just lost it's horn. But I'll sent some drones to bring it back to base.  
Kevin: Hmm. We almost beaten the Monster Force. We must make it stronger again.  
Richard: If I may? I found some ancients artifacts.  
Kevin: So?  
Richard: So, we could summon some ancient evil spiritual warriors to help the Dark Kaijus and defeat the Monster Force once and for all.  
Kevin: Hmm... That may actually work. But I must speak with my master first.

Richard see Kevin Ghidorah is leaving. He gave a little grin.

Richard: Heh... fool. Once I figure out a way to control the spiritual warriors, I will have a spirit warrior to serve me and all my enemies will be destroyed! Monster Force, Dark Kaijus, and then.. the WORLD! (EVIL LAUGHING)


	21. Awakening Ancients Warriors

Kevin and Richard with some Dark Kaijus have discover an ancient temple buried deep underground in Ga-Metru.

<p>Kevin: Lord Zakatron heard stories about this temple. This was almost built a hundred thousands years ago. It was built to keep spiritual demons from escaping the other world.  
Richard: We are now ready to open the portal, Kevin?  
Kevin: Yes. Begin, doctor.

???: Not a chance, Kevin.

Kevin: The Monster Force? Here?! How--?

2 hours ago, back at Geyser Rock. They help Luna and Kong to gain Green Eco.

Junior: What was that thing, Minilla?  
Godzilla: That was Destoroyah, a ultimate weapon by the Kaiju Councils. Our grandfather exile the creature off world, somehow the Dark Kaijus capture the creature and control it.  
Junior: It's unkillable?  
Godzilla: He is. I just don't know how to beat him.

(ALARM) (ALARM) (ALARM)

Junior: What is that?  
Godzilla: Dark Kaijus. They're at Ga-Metru, deep underground. We gotta go.  
Antie: I'll help.  
Blue: So will I.  
Junior: What about Luna and Kong?  
Kong: I'm good. Green Eco health really is good.  
Luna: I'm fine, Goji. Let's stop them.

NOW

Kevin: So, you Monster Force have survived the battle. Unfortunately, we have new plans of our own. NOW!

Richard Remy activated the control and open the door.

Junior: What is that?  
Godzilla: My God. The Spiritual Realm. Full of fallen warriors and demons.  
Kevin: Now, they will be great use to the Dark Kaijus-- ACK!

HE'S BEEN BLAST!

<p>Richard: Wrong, Ghidorah. They will be great use to me.  
Kevin: What the hell are you--?  
Richard: I'm done working with you. Soon ALL my enemies will bow before me!  
Kevin: You stupid son of a bitch!

Antie: What is he doing?  
Godzilla: He's gone mad.

Richard have been building a magical device to control one of the demons. He let one of the demons inside of him and giving him such magical powers.

Richard: At last! I have the power! I am a God!

Blue: How the hell did he get that kinda power to control them?  
Kong: My guess: Dark Kaijus technology. They must've use it in case of controlling ghost warriors.  
Junior: That guy really is an asshole, Minilla. We really need to stop him.  
Godzilla: Okay. Kong and I will stop him, you four stop the Dark Kaijus and the spirits.

Godzilla and Kong fight Richard in his new form possess by the spirit warriors. Blue, Anite, Junior, and Luna fight the Dark Kaijus.

Blue: There's too many of 'em!  
Antie: We' got to hold them off.

One of the spirits grabbed Blue, Antie see her being grabbed.

Blue: LET GO OF ME!  
Antie: SHE SAID LET GO OF HER!!

Antie eyes turn purple and attacked those spirits, he hurry saved Blue from falling.

Richard: You filthy beasts dare touch a God?  
Kong: You're no God, Remy. You're a retard asshole.  
Godzilla: Yeah, what he sayin'.

Antie got Blue on his arms.

Blue: Antie?! You saved me!  
Antie: I couldn't loose you.

Godzilla and Kong still fighting Richard and he's too strong.

Richard: You abominations are no match for me!

He blasted Godzilla and Kong.

Junior Godzilla still beating all the Dark Kaijus and see the two walk forward.

Luna: We gotta find a way to stop these spirits before they get out of control.  
Junior: Hey, Remy's control. I bet that will release these spirits.  
Luna: Okay.

Junior need to charge and punch Richard's wrist control.

BOOM!

Richard: Wh-what did you do?

He loose all his spirit power and see all the spirits roar in anger. They all looked at Richard.

Richard: No. No-no! You can't hurt me!

Spirits: YOU DARE TAKE OUR SPIRIT FOR YOUR OWN? YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE FROM OUR WRATH, MORTAL. YOU MUST BE PUNISHED!

Richard: NO!

The Spirits dragged Richard Remy to their Spirit World and the door sealed.

Kong: That was...  
Godzilla: Quick and good. Well done, Goji.  
Junior: Thanks, Minilla. Wait- what about Kevin?

Godzilla: He's gone again. But we did stopped them from freeing those Fallen Spirits. Let's go home guys.

Blue: You saved me again and again, Antie.  
Antie: You're too kind to me, Blue.  
Blue: Pfft. How about we get something to eat, Antie?  
Antie: Sure. Even a velociraptor is always hungry.  
Blue: Even an ant boy is hungry too.

They walked out of the cave, but something has gotten out of the Gateway of the Spirit World, something evil.

???: I have return...


	22. The Jade Slayer

A beautiful day on Geyser Rock, Antie just look at the sun view and felt worry for Blue. He did saved her, but does she care for him or does he care for her?

Blue: Hey, Antie.  
Antie: Oh, hey Blue.  
Blue: So, what cha doin' here?  
Antie: Oh, um... I'm just looking the view again.  
Blue: (sigh) It's so beautiful to see the sun and the land of Metru Nui.  
Antie: I know. But you can't denied the view.

She lean on him and hold his arm. He looked at her and he ever wonder she care for him

Blue: I just wanted to thank you again for saving me.  
Antie: I know. Listen, there's something I wanted to--

BOOM!

Antie: What the hell was that?  
Blue: Look!

They see some kinda green cloud appeared and crash somewhere in Metru Nui.

At Onu-Metru, two workers see a green energy crash to the ground.

Two workers see the crash site and what they see is a monster, a giant monster with two long antlers, some green stones on him, and two long chain blades.

???: What is this place?

Worker 1: Um... this is Onu-Metru work shop.  
???: Ah. Tell me, if I step on you, would you die?  
Worker 1: Um... yes?  
Worker 2: Oh, shit, oh, shit, oh, shit! Oh, Jesus Christ!

???: I'm back. KAI HAS RETURN!!!

Both: Who?  
Kai: Kai. General Kai.  
Worker 2: Never heard of you.  
Kai: The Jade Slayer. Master of Pain. They called me Beast of Vengeances, Maker of Widows.  
Worker 2: Cool name.  
Worker 1: Hey, isn't he the one who fought many years ago. General Kai, was it?  
Worker 2: Oh, yeah. I remember. Thought you died, man.  
Kai: Oh, I haven't. And your chi is now mine.  
Worker 2: Er- what?

He than drained them, turning the two workers to chi.

Kai: When I'm done, there will be no one to stop me. KAI IS COMING!

  
Kong: Guys? We got something very big on Onu-Metru.  
Godzilla: Dark Kaijus?  
Kong: No. This is different. Whatever it is, it's killing everyone.  
Junior: We got to stop this thing.  
Luna: Agreed. Let's move.

They travel to Onu-Metru and they see so many lives are being drained. 

Blue: My God. It's deserted.  
Kong: I'm picking live readings near.  
Godzilla: I got this.

They see Kai is draining a few remaining innocents.

Godzilla: Hey! I think you had enough, stranger.  
Kai: The Monster Force? I'm looking forward to this. You're chi will be mine.  
Antie: Chi? What's chi, Dad?  
Godzilla: Chi is the energy from within us. More like your soul.

They see he drained one last victim. 

Luna: (gasped) My God.  
Junior: We have to stay away from him. All we gotta do is kick his ass down.

Kai swing his jade blades and they all attack him. He's too fast and too strong. Junior use his Kaiju Rage attack and almost hurt him.

Junior: How that feel?

Kai green eyes glow in anger. He punch Junior!

Luna: Goji! You'll pay dearly for that!

She transform into Nightmare Moon and attack Kai. Godzilla and Kong join to fight. Kai use his blades to swing and fight. He gave a big blow punch at Kong's chest and punch Godzilla's face hard and chain around Nightmare Moon and throw her to the ground.

Nightmare Moon: You are strong, I'll give you that, but not strong enough.

She unleashed her dark powers and attack Kai. But all he did was put a finger at her forehead and pushed her back.

Nightmare Moon: NNGHH!!! How--?  
Kai: Don't worry, little princess. You're chi will be great use to me.  
Godzilla: Have some of this. Atomic Blast.

He fire his breath at Kai and almost not hurt him. He tried again, but Kai swing his blade at Godzilla and gave a big punch at him. Kong came behind and punch Kai's back. Antie and Blue hurry help Godzilla and Nightmare Moon.

Kai: You are strong, but not strong enough.

He kicked Kong and throw him at Godzilla, Nightmare Moon, Blue, and Antie. Junior tried to get on his feet, but Kai smash him and throw him with the others.

Kai: You're chi is mine!

Antie eyes turn purple and red in anger.

Antie: YOU... LEAVE US ALONE!!!

He unleashed his powerful energy and grew Battra wings and blast at Kai. He got hit out over the sea at Ko-Metru.

Kai: Such power. I must have it--er? Where am I? He must've hit me very hard with that blast.

Blue: My God. How'd you do that/  
Antie: I don't know... I-- ugh...  
Blue: Antie!  
Godzilla: We need to fall back, guys. And know what we're dealing with.

Back at Geyser Rock. Kong look up of this warrior name Kai.

Kong: Kai, Kai, Kai. Ah-Hah! Got one.  
Junior: What it saids?  
Godzilla: Kai, he was a General of China led by Master Oogway, a wise master of Kung Fu, after the battle, Oogway was hurt, Kai take him to this sacred villages, a village full of... pandas.  
Antie: Pandas?  
Godzilla: Yes. They master a technique called Chi. But, Kai wanted all the power for himself. He master a way to take a life. But Master Oogway stopped Kai and banished him to the Spirit Realm.  
Junior: But he escape, how?  
Godzilla: It' must've been that time when Richard tried to take control. He must've gotten out. We can't let him take too many lives. If he gets all, he'll be unstoppable.  
Luna: How can we stop this monster?  
Godzilla: Only a TRUE Master of Chi can defeat him. I must go to the Kaiju Councils, they'll have answers.

Later...

Godzilla: Councils, we now face a new threat. It's not Dark Kaijus, it is a Spirit Warrior, his name is Kai.  
Mothra: General Kai? He has return? He can be stopped by a true master of chi.  
Godzilla: How can I do that?  
Mothra: It cannot be trained.  
Godzilla: What? But the stories said...  
Mothra: The technique of True Master of Chi has been lost to history. Only true power within can defeat Kai. But you are not the one.  
Godzilla: Than who? Hmm... Wait. Antie?  
Mothra: You're adoptive son? He holds such powers.  
Godzilla: He had Battra's wings. Which means...

NOW

Antie: I have to defeat Kai?  
Godzilla: Yes. But to do that, you need to train, son.  
Antie: I don't know how I'll...  
Godzilla: It's okay, I'll teach you. I hope we have enough time before he grow even more stronger.

Far out, Kai is still draining half of everyone on Metru-Nui, they need Antie's help to defeat him.


	23. A Child Full of Tremendous Powers

Antie, a insect boy ant, in his human teenage form, adoptive son of Godzilla leader of the Monster Force, is now meditating to focus his new powers flowing within him. Why he have such powers flowing inside of him? Is he really son of Godzilla or is it Godzilla gave him is radioactive power to save him since he found him? It's hard to tell (or maybe it is that). He still meditate and sense nothing.

Antie: ARRGH! What's the point, Dad?! I don't think I am the one.  
Godzilla: You had such incredible power when you beat Kai. Anger can't be the answer, Son.  
Antie: What is?  
Godzilla: Look inside your heart and you will know.

Antie pause for a moment and realize what his heart means. He need to focus that. But there's a alarm.

Junior: What is it?  
Kong: It's Kai. He's now at Onu-Metru and attacking.  
Junior: Than me and Luna will stop him.  
Godzilla: Goji, no. This guy is too dangerous.  
Luna: I am the Princess of Darkness and I have nothing to fear that brute.  
Junior: She's right. Even we beat down Mega-Kaiju and he was nothing. I bet we'll do the same.  
Godzilla: Damnit, Goji, you're not ready for...

They both jumped in the portal and left.

Kong: So much for that.  
Godzilla: God-fuckin'-damnit!

Godzilla Junior and Princess Luna made it too Onu-Metru.

Luna: Such a wonderful city.  
Junior: Maybe we should go on a date here, Luna.  
Luna: (chuckle) Maybe so, but not today. We got a villain to stop.

They both see he's still draining every single one.

Kai: YESSSSSSSS...

Junior: We need to stop him.  
Luna: Let us try that power we beat Mega-Kaiju, Goji.  
Junior: Right.

Kai is still draining, but came from behind are Godzilla Junior and Nightmare Moon roar in rage power. He looked behind and they gave him a big blow punch. But he felt only little.

Kai: Hmm. I almost felt that.  
Nightmare Moon: What? That's not possible.

He use his power strength and gave a punch at Junior and Nightmare Moon.

Junior: How--?  
Kai: Chi. Now your chi will be mine.

He now grabbed Junior Godzilla and turn him into chi.

Nightmare Moon: GOJI!  
Kai: Such power. You're next, dear.  
Nightmare Moon: No!

She fly up to unleashed her dark power, but Kai use his blade to grabbed her and she's been drained.

3 hours later...

Godzilla: Anything?  
Kong: I still can't find Goji and Luna. They've been drained, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: Goddamnit, Goji. GODDAMNIT! RAAGGHHH!!!

He slammed to the ground in furious.

Kong: Godzilla, it's okay.  
Godzilla: No. It's not. I made a promise to mom I would look after him...  
Kong: It's okay, we're find a way to save them, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: Fine. But Antie... I don't know if he's ready or not. But we need to stop Kai.

Antie is still meditating, but Blue came in.

Blue: Antie?  
Antie: Huh? Oh, it's you, Blue.  
Blue: How is it going with you?  
Anite: I'm trying. But Dad said that look inside my heart. But I don't know what that is.  
Blue: You'll know what it is, Antie. I know you will.  
Antie: But, Blue. What if this is our last night?  
Blue: What do you mean?  
Antie: What if I failed to defeat Kai or all is lost. What if I tell you something.  
Blue: Something like what? You're friend is velociraptor that almost killed you and you saved my life too many times?  
Antie: Even when we first met, you were a brave velociraptor, also beautiful when I saw your amber eyes.

She felt a little blushed and gave Antie a small kiss on the lips. He felt fully blushed.

Blue: You okay? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...  
Antie: It's fine, really. I felt burning just now. And I think I...

They both see Godzilla and Kong came.

Antie: What happen?  
Godzilla: They're gone. Kai must've drained their chi.  
Blue: (gasped) That's horrible. We have to stop him.  
Godzilla: Even he now have their chi strength. I don't know if we can stop him. But you, Antie can.  
Antie: I tried, even I don't know if I'm ever ready.  
Godzilla: Antie. You are ready, you always were.  
Kong: We need to stop him. He's now in Ko-Metru. And we gotta go there.

They travel to Ko-Metru and see Kai is waiting for them. 

Kai: Ah hah! You have arrive.  
Godzilla: Where's my brother and the princess, Kai?  
Kai: Oh, there right here.

He release them and they've become mindless Jade Warriors like Jombies. 

Godzilla: No. You will pay for this.  
Kai: We'll see about that, Godzilla. Bring their chi to me, my warriors.

They fight. Godzilla attack Kai, Kong fight Junior Godzilla, and Antie and Blue fight Nightmare Moon.

Godzilla: I won't let you destroy everything in Metru Nui, Kai.  
Kai: Why not? Oogway destroyed me.

Kong gave a sorry punch to Junior and knock him down. Antie and Blue fighting Nightmare Moon, but she use her darkness to infect Blue's mind. Antie eyes turn red in anger.

Antie: LET HER GO! RRAAGGHHH!!

He unleashed his powers again and blast Nightmare Moon.

Blue: Antie! You saved me. AGAIN!  
Antie: I'm sorry. I couldn't--

Kai still fighting Godzilla and see such power. He must have it.

Kai: Such power.  
Godzilla: No!

He punch and throw Godzilla. He swing his blade at him, but Blue gasped and hurry push him out of the way.

Blue: Antie, look out!

The blade stabbed her. Antie gasped in horror.

Antie: No, BLUE!

There's tears coming down his eyes. Kai is draining her, there's also tears coming down her eyes as well. Antie gotten angry and unleashed his true power. Godzilla and Kong see Antie has transform into a Divine Moth. He's in his Battra form. Kai see it and Antie gave a energy blast at him and he saved Blue.

Blue: Antie? Is that you? How--?  
Antie: I guess I have my Dad's radioactive power flowing in me.  
Blue: Why did you saved me when I saved you?  
Antie: Because I love you, Blue.

Her eyes were open wide and realize what he mean and why he saved her.

Blue: And I love you too.

Kai: Aw, how touchy. Even you, boy, your chi will be mine.  
Antie: Come get it.

Antie and Kai fight. Her use his jade blade to swing at him, but he grabbed it and destroyed one jade blade. Kai still have one more left, he charge, but Antie grabbed him and slam him to a snow mountain wall. Kai survive the rumble, only one of his horn is broken. He charge, but Antie unleashed an electric purple and red blast at him. Kai see he's so strong.

Kai: I spent 500 years in the Spirit Realm seeking more chi. I will have your chi, boy if it takes me 500 more!   
Anite: Yeah, yeah, yeah.   
Kai: RAAAGGHH!!

Kai jumped up to get his chi. Antie focus and his power is full bright light.

Antie: You want my chi so bad, Kai? Than take all of it.

He use all his energy to blast at Kai. He can feel all the power is flowing within him.

Kai: YES! SUCH POWER. IT'S MINE, ALL MINE!

But...

Kai: Wait. No! What is this? I can't... NO! NO!!

Kai exploded to oblivion. All the chi he taken have been restore. All the citizens have been saved. Godzilla Junior and Princess Luna came back alive.

Godzilla: GOJI! Thank God.  
Junior: What happen to Kai?  
Kong: He exploded, too much power will kill ya.  
Luna: So it's finally over?  
Godzilla: It is.

Blue is happy to see Antie. He came up to her.

Blue: Looks like why you had to search your heart, Antie. True power.  
Antie: No. It's not that what I had to see.  
Blue: What is it?  
Antie: Love.

He gave her a kiss on her nose. She gave a angry snarl at him and he looked confuse. But she gave next a happy smile and kiss him.

Antie: Wow, Blue.

They both share their kiss again. They watched and see how romantic.

Godzilla: That's my boy.

Kai is finally destroyed, but the Dark Kaijus are still out there.


	24. Cunber the Evil Saiyan

Kevin Ghidorah return back and report to his master.

Kevin: My Lord, the creature Kai has been defeated by the adoptive son of Godzilla name Antie.  
Zakatron: It appears the child possess both Godzilla power and Divine Moth power.  
Kevin: What now? Obsidian Fury is destroyed, Mega-Kaiju is dead, even Richard is trapped in the Spirit Realm.  
Zakatron: There is one more we will sent. Send in Cunber.  
Kevin: That thing? Hmm. Now that sounds fun.

Back at Geyser Rock, Blue sleeping, the sun is up.

Antie: Psst, Blue. Wake up.  
Blue: Mmmmrrhh? What?  
Antie: Good morning. I made you some bacons.  
Blue: Aw, thank you. But I'm tire, really.  
Antie: Okay, I'll just let you sleep more.

Blue grabbed Antie to bed.

Antie: OOF!  
Blue: But I want to cuddle you.  
Anite: Um... you're not gonna eat me, right?  
Blue: Maybe.

She started giving him some kissing on his cheek and he hold her closer. She made a purr sound and he felt it so soft.

Kong: Uh, oh, We got trouble.  
Godzilla: Dark Kaijus?  
Kong: Something worse, something big.  
Godzilla: Let's go out there and stop it. Let's bring Antie along.

They travel to Le-Metru and see a angry monster destroying the streets.

Godzilla: Stand down, Dark Kaijus.  
Cumber: RAAAGHH!!  
Godzilla: He's a Saiyan?  
Antie: Who is that?  
Cunber: I AM CUNBER. I HEAR YOU MOMSTERS ARE TOUGH. I WANNA SEE A FIGHT!

He broke free from his chains and bounds and gone berserk.

Cumber: NOW FIGHT ME!!!

Kong and Godzilla charge up to fight, but he felt nothing.

Cumber: HEH, HEH, HEH. THAT TICKLES. MY TURN.

He gave a big blow punch at Kong and grabbed Godzilla's tail and slammed him to the ground.

Antie: Dad! Kong! You're gonna pay for that, monster.  
Cumber: WAHT'S THIS? A LITTLE KID, HOW PATHETIC.

Antie use his new power and gave a punch at Cumber's face. 

Cumber: HUH, I ALMOST FELT THAT.

Antie try to use his electric power to hit him and that felt nothing. Cumber grabbed Anite.

Cumber: HOW PATHETIC. HEH, HEH, HEH... HUH?

Blue: RAAGGGHHH!!!

Blue jumped up and kept scratching Cumber's face. 

Cumber: FUCKIN' RAPTOR!

He throw her and she got hit by a car. Cumber see Nightmare Moon and Godzilla Junior came up charging and gave a nut shot at him. Cumber felt Nightmare Moon and Godzilla Junior punch his nut and he groaned in pain.

Cumber: RAAGGGHHH!!!!  
Nightmare Moon: What's it going to take to beat this guy?  
Junior: Just keep hitting him and we'll find a weakness.

They keep fighting him and Cumber made a big hit to the ground. Godzilla and Kong jumped in and fight. Kong keep punching Cumber's chest and Godzilla keep firing at him.

Godzilla: ATOMIC BLAST!  
Cumber: HAHAHAHA!!! YOU THINK YOU'RE FIRE CAN BEAT ME?  
Kong: No. But this will.

He swing his axe at Cumber's shoulder and made him bleed.

Cumber: YOU MOTHERFUCKER!  
Kong: Fall damn you! FALL!

Kong keep using his axe to keep hitting Cumber and he won't give up. Godzilla use his fire breath to fire his bleeding spot and it hurt him.

Cumber: I'M SICK OF THIS. TIME TO BREAK YOU.

He power up to a Super Saiyan 3 form. Godzilla and Kong charge at him and fight, he's too strong. He also see Junior and Nightmare Moon power up to blast him, including Antie with full blast attack.

They all fire at him and he almost felt that.

Cumber: YOU WEAKLINGS CAN'T BEAT ME.

Kong gave a strong nut shot at Cumber and he groaned in pain again. Godzilla grabbed his face and use his Atomic Breath to fire him again. He roar in pain and couldn't give up. He tried to make a stand, but Antie came up and gave a blast shot in his face.

Cumber: HA! I GUESS I'LL GET A LITTLE MORE STRONGER. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!!!!

They all see he transformed into a Great Ape.

Anite: Whoa, man. He's huge.  
Kong: He may have gotten more stronger, but we'll hurt him more.  
Godzilla: Keep focusing on his shoulder.

Godzilla and Kong jumped up to attack. Junior and Nightmare Moon hurry get up there and keep hurting his shoulder. Antie use his energy blast and Cumber roar in anger.

Cumber: YOU MONSTER FORCE CAN'T BEAT ME! I AM TOO POWERFUL TO BEAT.

He see Blue jumped up to attack, but Cumber slap her and she got hit by a car.

Blue: ARGH!  
Antie: Blue! Oh, no...

Cumber see it.

Cumber: Heh, heh, heh. It looks like I broke this raptor. But it's time for me to squash this ant.

Antie: You better back the Hell OFF! RAAGHH!!

He gave an energy punch at Cumber's face. That made him mad.

Cumber: RAAGGHH!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, KID!

Kong: I don't think so, Saiyan.

Kong and Godzilla gave a big blow punch at Cumber's face and Godzilla is burning with fire. Cumber feel so much power hurting him.

Cumber: H-HOW--?

Godzilla: You loose, Saiyan.

They also keep punching his chest to hurt him. Kong grabbed Cumber's tail and throw him to the ground, and Godzilla stomped him in the face hard to the ground. Antie jumped in the air and hit Cumber's in the chest with his power attack.

Cumber has been defeated by the Monster Force, incredible. They work together to take that monster down.

Kong: Goddamn that guy was tough.  
Godzilla: We should restrain him and take him to a deep prison hold cell.  
Kong: And we'll need to ask questions too.

Antie help Blue up and she's hurt real bad from that hit.

Antie: You okay?  
Blue: Ow, ow. I'm pretty mess up.  
Antie: Hang on, let me help you.

He use his powers to heal Blue, all her cuts, wounds all healed.

Blue: Thanks, Antie.  
Antie: You're welcome.

Junior: Come on, guys. Let's go home.

They all left.

At night, Antie looking at the stars. Blue laying down next to him and enjoying the view too.

Blue: So beautiful.  
Antie: It is. You should get some rest.  
Blue: I know. But can we cuddle?  
Antie: Oh... oh, okay.

He get inside and see Blue nuzzle him. He hold her tighter and she came closer. They both look at each other eyes, his blue eyes and her amber eyes. A ant and a velociraptor. She gave him a nice soft kiss and they both rest.

Later... Godzilla and Kong interrogate Cumber the Evil Saiyan. 

Kong: Who sent you, Cumber?  
Cumber: GO TO HELL, MONSTER FORCE.

Kong gave a punch.

Kong: Wrong answer.  
Godzilla: It was Kevin Ghidorah. wasn't it?  
Cumber: HEH. HE ALWAYS WANTED SOMEONE TO DO THE DIRTY WORK. I WANT TO ENJOY KILLING AND DESTROYING. HEH, HEH, HEH.  
Godzilla: What about Zakatron? When will he reutrn?  
Cumber: THE DARKNESS IS COMING. SOON, HE WILL BE READY, AND NOT YOU OR THE KAIJU COUNCILS CAN DEFEAT HIM. (EVIL LAUGH)

Kong gave a big punch at him and he fell unconscious. 

Godzilla: I don't like this.  
Kong: Me either. But we got to be ready when he returns.  
Godzilla: Yeah, lets.


	25. The Ultimate Weapon Strikes

Somewhere in Le-Metru, Antie and Blue are having a romantic dinner at night. Antie see how beautiful she is in her beautiful dress. But she eats like a animal, so hungry, really, but he doesn't care.

Blue: Why are you looking me like that, Antie?  
Antie: Oh, I'm just looking is how beautiful you are and in that dress.  
Blue: (chuckle).  
Antie: I mean it. I sometimes love you how angry you are and how cute you become.  
Blue: Sometimes I love you that you're an idiot and silly. But deep down I love you.

They both gave a smiling gaze at each other, but suddenly...

BOOM!

Blue: The fuck was that?  
Antie: I don't know. Come on.

All the citizens hurry run for their lives. Antie and Blue arrive and see the street is on fire.

Blue: What happen here?  
Antie: I don't know.  
Blue: I think we should split up.  
Antie: What? No, I--  
Blue: It may be Kevin or some Dark Kaiju. It's okay, I'm fast and I'll sled their throats off.  
Antie: I-- (sigh) Fine. But please be careful, Blue.  
Blue: I will.

Blue walked toward to the streets, she see something on the building on top. She climbed on the ladder, suddenly, something grabbed her head. It's...

Blue: Argh... what? Destoroyah?!

She also see Destoroyah has a flamethrower.

Blue: Oh, shit!  
Destoroyah: RAAAGHHH!!

Destoroyah shoot fire at Blue and she hurry run.

Blue: Antie, respond.  
Antie: Blue? What's wrong?  
Blue: Destoroyah, he's back.  
Antie: So he's back for more? I'm coming, hang on.  
Blue: Hurry. He's got a flamethrower.  
Antie: A what?!

BOOM!!

Destoroyah: RAGH!  
Blue: Oh, boy. let's go, ugly.

Blue dodged and jumped on Destoroyah's face to scratch him. He grabbed her and throw her at a car. She groan in pain and see Destoroyah is about to burn her. But Antie came on time.

Antie punch Destoroyah and he grabbed him.

Antie: Argh!  
Blue: Antie!  
Destoroyah: RAGH!

He's about to burn him. But Antie use his beam blast to hit the big gas tank on his back and he's on fire.

Destoroyah: RAAAGHHH!!!

He roar in pain when 's on fire. Both Antie and Blue gave a big blow kicked at Destoroyah and he fell off the building to the ground.

Antie: Are you okay, Blue?  
Blue: I'm fine. But he's back, and he can use weapons? I thought he use his bare hands.  
Antie: I thought so too. But it looks like the Dark Kaijus gave him some upgrade programming. What's that?

They both see more Dark Kaijus are attacking.

Blue: Dark Kaijus. Let's go.

They both jumped in and fight. Blue use her claws to slice two Dark Kaijus heads off and Antie use his beam blast to kill the rest.

Both of them cover in Kaiju Blue blood.

Antie: I guess we're gonna need a shower when we get back.  
Blue: How about we share together?  
Antie: (chuckle)

They both about to kiss, but...

They both see the flamethrower almost hit them. They turn and see Destoroyah is back and he got a big briefcase. 

Destoroyah: RAAAAAGGGHHH...

He pull out a rocket launcher.

Antie: A rocket launcher? Really? MOVE!

Destoroyah kept shooting and they need to fall back from him.

Destoroyah: RAGH!  
Blue: He's too strong with too much fire power!  
Antie: I got this.

He fly up and kicked Destoroyah, he dropped his rocket launcher and fell to the ground. Antie eyes turn red and purple and he use his beam blast to destroy him. He's gone to oblivion.

Blue: Is it over?  
Antie: I think so. Come on, let's go home.

They both felt another earthquake.

Blue: What the fuck?

They see Destoroyah is back and he got bigger!

Blue: Shit! He's back again?!  
Antie: Move! MOVE!  
Destooryah: RAGH!!!

They both hurry run from this monster and Antie use his beam to hit him and he feels no effect.

Antie: This guy is too strong! My powers won't work on him. Dad, where are you?

They both can't look.

Destoroyah: RAGH! RAA?

Destoroyah see Godzilla and Kong have arrive.

Antie: DAD!

Godzilla and Kong attack Destoroyah.

Kong: He's back and he's gotten bigger, eh?  
Godzilla: We need to stop him. Let's go!

Godzilla and Kong fight Destoroyah. Kong gave a big punch and broke Destoroyah's horn. Godzilla use his fire breath again to burn him down.

Destoroyah: RAAGHHH!!!  
Kong: Keep firing at him, Godzilla! We hurt him, we can hurt him more.

They keep firing and beating him and Destoroyah is growing weak. Godzilla see his chest is crack open.

Godzilla: Hey, look. His chest. That must be his weak spot. I'm gonna blast it!

Godzilla open Destoroyah's chest wide and gave his Atomic Breath and destroy him for good. Destoroyah is gone to oblivion. The battle is won.

Godzilla: You okay?  
Antie: We're fine. How you feel, Blue?  
Blue: I'm fine. But thanks.  
Antie: What's next? Kevin and Zakatron? We need to stop them, Dad.  
Godzilla: I know, son.

Back at Geyser Rock, Antie take a shower in the waterfall. But someone grabbed him from behind. He see it's Blue, she gave him a happy smile.

Antie: Blue?! What are you doing here?  
Blue: I told you, we shower together and let's have our time together.

He see her beautiful amber eyes and her black hair with blue dye hair cover her face. She put her hand on his chest and he felt blushed.

Blue: It's okay, Antie. I promise.  
Antie: Blue...

He gave her a nice kiss and her arms wrapped around him. But someone was watching them.

Kevin: (sigh) Reminds me Mothra and Godzilla. But we should be ready.  
Zakatron: Don't worry, Dark Godzilla will make his move. The time is almost near.


	26. Rise of Dark Godzilla

It's been weeks after they defeated Destoroyah, Godzilla SR is still suffering so much pain from that scar by Zakatron. They still don't know where are the Dark Kaijus.

Kong: Damnit. Still nothing.  
Godzilla: He's waiting for something to happen. I should go meet the Kaiju Councils.  
Junior: I'll come.  
Godzilla: Okay, Goji. Let's go.

As they traveled to the temple. 

Godzilla: Councils, I seek an audience again. It's been months and we still haven't found Kevin Ghidorah or Zakatron. It's like they're planning something big.  
Mothra: We cannot sense their appearances. But given time, we will.  
Godzilla SR: (groaning)  
Junior: Dad, you okay?  
Godzilla SR: I'm fine, son. I just... ACRGH...  
Junior: Dad? Dad!

They all see Godzilla SR collapse to the floor.

Junior: What's wrong with him?  
Godzilla: That scar, that poison. It's glowing.  
Godzilla SR: ARGH!!

Godzillla SR feel so much pain, his whole body turn darker and eyes turn pure red of hatred. They all stand back and gasped...

Junior: Dad... are you okay?

Dark Godzilla: Godzilla SR was weak. I am... Dark Godzilla.

Godzilla: Dark Godzilla?  
Dark Godzilla: I am the hatred from my master Lord Zakatron. Your father never wanted to reveal his secret. He's been holding me back until the time was right.  
Godzilla: Time was right?  
Dark Godzilla: The Dark Kaijus shall rise again!

Dark Godzilla unleashed his fire breath and open a portal for the Dark Kaijus to attack the temple.

King Cesar: It's an ambush!

Junior: Whoa! GET DOWN!  
Godzilla: Goji, come on!  
Mothra: Kaijus attack!

They all charge and fight.

Godzilla: My God, they've been planning this.  
Junior: What do we do, Minilla?  
Godzilla: We call the Monster Force.

Kong, Nightmare Moon, Antie, and Blue arrive.

Kong: My God. Dark Kaijus?! How-- ACK!!

Kong got shot from behind by Kevin Ghidorah.

Kevin: We are Dark Kaijus, Kong. We've been planning all this.  
Junior: KEVIN!  
Nightmare Moon: You'll pay for this, Ghidorah.  
Kevin: No, you'll pay for your betrayal, bitch. Dark Kaijus attack them.

All the Dark Kaijus appeared and fight. All except Godzilla, Kong, and Junior Godzilla. They see Dark Godzilla came down.

Dark Godzilla: Lord Zaktron is right. We must bring order t Metru Nui. Don't you see?  
Junior: All I see is insane shit going on here, demon.  
Dark Godzilla: I ask you this, kneel to serve him or die by my own hands.  
Godzilla: I heard quotes like that before.  
Dark Godzilla: Very well then. You will be destroy.

Godzilla and Kong strike at Dark Godzilla, he use his tail to slap them. Junior tried to use his rage to attack Dark Godzilla. He see nothing happen.

Dark Godzilla: Foolish boy. Anger is weak, Hatred is what make us strong.

He punch him. Antie see they've been hit. He unleashed his beam blast at him and give it everything he had. He see he's too strong.

Dark Godzilla: Such power, little one, but not strong enough.

He use his fire breathe to attack, Antie hurry blast, but Dark Godzilla power is too strong!

Blue tried to fight a Axehead kaiju, but it scratched her back and she groin in pain. Nightmare Moon tried to fight Kevin made her slipped and electrocute her.

Godzilla turn around and see Mothra is hurt by a Dark Kaiju Slattern. He hurry held her up.

Godzilla: Monster Force, fall back!  
Junior: What?! We can't-- ARGH!

They all gather around and see Dark Godzilla, Kevin Ghidorah, and the Dark Kaijus have them outnumbered.

Godzilla: You heard me, fall back now.

They hurry get to the portal and vanish.

Kevin: Damnit! We lost them again.  
Dark Godzilla: Let them run. This planet is ours. For Lord Zakatron!  
Kevin: For Lord Zakatron.

The Monster Force made it back to Geyser Rock, Kong and Godzilla helped Mothra to gather her strength. Junior, Luna, Antie, and Blue are upset.

Antie: I thought I was stronger than him.  
Blue: I should have go more faster to strike.  
Luna: How could I have been bested by a Ghidorah?  
Junior: Why couldn't we see this happen. We have to save Dad.  
Godzilla: We will, Goji. I promise you that. But we need is a plan  
Kong: Plan? What plan? They killed most of the Kaiju Councils. They've been planning all of this from after the War. We can't do this.  
Godzilla: We are Monster Force and I say where there is a will there's a way.  
Antie: I'm with him.  
Blue: Me too.  
Luna: So am I  
Junior: You promise to help Dad and I help.  
Mothra: I'll help you on your plan.  
Godzilla: Kong?  
Kong: Oh, what the hell. But let's come up with a plan, guys.

They need to be ready for the big attack on the Dark Kaijus.


	27. The End Game Battle Part 1

It's been six days, the team form a plan.

Godzilla: This so-called Dark Godzilla, he's stronger than me. But Kong and I will distract him. Does he have any weakness, Mothra?  
Mothra: I can sense only one, his poison mark. If I can get closer to sting him, we could free your father, Godzilla.  
Junior: They got an army.  
Luna: Even Kevin Ghidorah is there.  
Antie: Even worse, Zakatron. How can we beat him?  
Mothra: I can't sense a weakness in him. But you must focus on Kevin Ghidorah and Dark Godzilla to fight them.  
Junior: Luna and I will stop Kevin.  
Kong: You two can't, he's dangerous.  
Junior: You two told me stories how you stopped the Ghidorah's brothers long ago. I'm sure we can.  
Luna: I want to see that snake pay with his life.  
Blue: What about Antie and I, Godzilla?  
Godzilla: You two stay here.  
Antie: What?  
Godzilla: This Dark Godzilla is too dangerous for you.  
Antie: But Dad, you need us, please.  
Godzilla: I'm sorry. But you two will be safe.  
Mothra: We must go.

The Dark Kaijus are marching over Metru Nui and taking prisoners. Kevin and Dark Godzilla are at the Coliseum looking the world in destruction. 

Kevin: The entire city is now under our control, Dark Godzilla.  
Dark Godzilla: At long last, my master shall risen.

Dark Godzilla use his atomic breath to fire at the sky, the beautiful sun turn to darkness and the Shadow of Morgoth appeared.

Zakatron: At long last, all as we planned. Metru Nui is mine, the Dark Kaijus have risen again!  
Dark Godzilla: My lord, the Monster Force will be coming soon.  
Zakatron: Let them. They will not stop my army.

Mothra, Godzilla, and Kong see them. They also see Junior and Luna need to get on the other side.

Luna: We need to wait for the moment to strike.  
Junior: I say we strike NOW!  
Luna: No, wait--!  
Junior: RAGH!!

Zakatron see Godzilla Junior jumped in and he grabbed his throat.

Junior: GAK!  
Zakatron: Ah, the Prince of the Monsters. Your anger is weak. You will never withstand the true power of hatred.  
Junior: You murder my mother, you poison my father, you really are full of shit, Zakatron.  
Zakatron: Kevin, finish this boy.  
Kevin: With pleasure, my lord.

Junior jumped back and ready to fight Kevin Ghidorah, he pulled out his sharp razer knife to fight.

Kevin: This is gonna be messy, little one. (LAUGH)  
Junior: RAAAGGHHH!!!

They both fight. Kevin dodge his attacks and trip Junior and he's about to stab him, but Luna transform into Nightmare Moon to save him.

Nightmare Moon: I WON'T LET YOU!  
Kevin: Back for more?

Zakatron: If she's her, than that means...

Godzilla: That's right, Zakatron.

Mothra glide down and with her is Godzilla and Kong.

Zakatron: Ah, the two monsters. Even it's been years since I killed your mother, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: I will make you pay for that.  
Zakatron: Dark Godzilla, destroy your son and his brother.  
Dark Godzilla: I will, master.  
Kong: Oh, no.  
Godzilla: Dad, you have to fight it! We can fix this.  
Dark Godzilla: It is too late.

The two monsters charge and fight Dark Godzilla. Dark Godzilla fight Godzilla and Kong. He moved so fast and punch them from behind.

Kong: He move so fast. He's no ordinary kaiju.  
Godzilla: I didn't even see him get behind me.  
Dark Godzilla: Fools. You are no match for me.  
Kong: We'll find a way.  
Godzilla: We always do.

They charge up and Kong grabbed from behind and Godzilla grabbed on front.

Dark Godzilla: What are you doing?!  
Godzilla: NOW, MOTHRA!  
Mothra: On it!  
Dark Godzilla: What?!

Mothra came from behind Dark Godzilla, she use her stinger to sting on Dark Godzilla's weak spot. He broke free and they stand back and watch.

Kong: Did it work?  
Mothra: No. He needs more. I have to create another shot. Can you two hold him off?  
Godzilla: We'll try, Mothra.

Dark Godzilla: No, you will not.

He use his fire breath and hit Godzilla. Kong tried to punch him, but Dark Godzilla grabbed his fist and crushing his hand. Kong groan in pain.

Elsewhere, Kevin fighting Junior and Nightmare Moon.

Kevin: You two kids are pathetic, really. You're blinded by rage and you can't even see straight.  
Junior: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! RAGH!!

Junior gave a punch at Kevin's face.

Kevin: OW! That really hurt.

Junior roar and jumped on him to fight. Kevin grabbed Junior and throw him at Nightmare Moon.

Kevin: You two never learn. Now say goodbye.

He's about to shoo them, but Blue and Antie came to the rescue.

Kevin: What?!  
Blue: RAGH!  
Junior: Antie? Blue? What are you...  
Blue: We thought you two need extra help with this.  
Nightmare Moon: Yes, let's.  
Kevin: What?!

They all charge in four to attack Kevin. Antie use his power beam to blast him, Blue scratch his chest, and Junior and Nightmare Moon use their full power attack to blast Kevin Ghidorah, he lost his balance and fell off the Coliseum and gave a last laugh.

Kevin: Heh, heh, heh... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

The four see he's gone in clouds.

Blue: You think he's dead?  
Nightmare Moon: I hope so.

They turn around and see Godzilla and Kong fighting Dark Godzilla. Mothra stinger almost ready, she fly in to attack, but Dark Godzilla blast her wing.

Mothra: ARGH!  
Godzilla: MOTHRA!  
Mothra: I'm fine... my wing is hurt.  
Dark Godzilla: You two monsters should surrender and serve Lord Zakatron.  
Kong: I will not serve this dark lord. I won't rest until my dead body.  
Dark Godzilla: Touchy words, Kong. I guess I'll have to kill you two quiickly.

Antie: Dad!  
Godzilla: No, Antie. This is our fight. One way to another. Ready, Kong?  
Kong: Right back at ya, bro.


	28. The End Game Battle Part 2

The others watch, Zakatron just stand still and watch his servant Dark Godzilla fight his sons Godzilla and Kong.

Kong: Mothra really need to hurry up with her stinger, Godzilla. He's really tough.  
Godzilla: We just need to keep distracting him long enough for Mothra to get a clear shot at him. Come on!

They both charge. Kong hurry grabbed Dark Godzilla's tail while Godzilla hold him on the front.

Godzilla: I know you're in there, Dad. You got to fight him.  
Dark Godzilla: Foolish Monster!  
Godzilla: Zakatron killed Mom! Don't let him get to you! FIGHT IT!

Mothra see her moment and hurry fly in. But Dark Godzilla use his atomic breath and blast Mothra!

Mothra: ARGH!  
Godzilla: OH, NO, MOTHRA!!

She fell and Godzilla punch Dark Godzilla in the face 5 times. Kong grabbed Dark Godzilla's tail tighter to swing him to Zakatron.

Zakatron use his dark power to stop Dark Godzilla and sat him down.

Zakatron: How pathetic. Over many years you Monster Force have destroyed my best Dark Kaijus.  
Kong: Even that Kevin guy was a creep.  
Godzilla: What's it going to take to stop you, Zakatron? My father defeated you all those years ago, we'll find a way to defeat you as well.  
Zakatron: You cannot defeat a Dark Lord. You are nothing but mere monsters.  
Kong: We'll find a way.  
Godzilla: We always do.

They both charge at Zakatron and fight. Junior, Nightmare Moon, Antie, and Blue just watch. Junior Godzilla see Mothra is really hurt.

Junior: Huh? Mothra! We have to help her.

They hurry in and help Mothra.

Mothra: Godzilla, Kong, what happen?  
Nightmare Moon: Their fighting Zakatron.  
Mothra: Oh, no.  
Blue: We have to help them.  
Mothra: No. They are legendary monsters. They must work together to stop Zakatron.  
Antie: How can they defeat him?  
Mothra: I don't know, Goji.

They both still fighting Zakatron, but he punch Kong in the chest and grabbed Godzilla's throat and throw him down.

Zakatron: How pathetic you are. I killed your mother, I took your father, perhaps I shall destroy your family and love ones.

Godzilla see he's about to kill Mothra, Antie, Blue, Nightmare Moon, and Godzilla Junior.

Godzilla: NO!!!

Godzilla tried to save his family, a bright light energy shielded him from Zakatron attack.

Godzilla: Holy shit. This does comes from the family.  
Zakatron: Impossible.

Antie: What just happen?  
Mothra: Godzilla has been possess with Super Kaiju.  
Nightmare Moon: It cannot be.  
Blue: Whoa.  
Junior: Go for it, Minilla.

Zakatron: You may have Super Kaiju strength, but it won't be enough to defeat me.  
Godzilla: Let's find out.

They both charge with blue and purple energy. The ground shake, the sky turn darkness. Godzilla fight against the evil Zakatron. He use his atomic breath to blast him, only burn his armor. Zakatron grabbed Godzilla by the throat again and this time, he's about to choke him. Kong got up and shock to see that. He got angry.

Godzilla: GAK!  
Zakatron: Goodbye, Godzilla.

Junior: MINILLA, NO!  
Nightmare Moon: Goji! Mothra, we have to help him!  
Mothra: We can't. Zakatron has gotten stronger.

Zakatron: Hmph.

Kong jumped in and kicked Zakatron's head hard.

Godzilla: (GASPED) Thanks, Kong. How?  
Kong: I guess you're not the only monster to go Super Kaiju.

Kong power up with blue energy.

Zakatron: WHAT?!

Junior: No way.  
Antie: I knew it! Well, not really.  
Blue: We now have two Super Kaijus?  
Nightmare Moon: Impossible.  
Mothra: Two Super Kaijus? They may have a chance.

Kong: You're evil has ended. Once we're done with you, your army is next.  
Zakatron: My army are too many, you will never stop us.  
Godzilla: Than we just have to kill many as we can.

Junior: Mothra, how can we stop the Dark Kaijus.  
Mothra: I don't... wait. I can sense something, their all link to... No, that's impossible.  
Antie: Link? Who their link to?  
Mothra: Zakatron.  
Junior: What?  
Mothra: If Godzilla and Kong defeat Zakatron, it will kill all Dark Kaijus within him.  
Blue: It doesn't make any sense why.  
Mothra: If all fails, theirs a back up within Zakatron if the Dark Kaiju programing is shut down. All they need to do is kill him and Metru Nui will be save.

They both charge at Zakatron and fight.

Zakatron see Kong jumped from behind and attack with his new lightning fist power.

Kong: LIHGTNING POWER HA!  
Zakatron: ARGH!

Godzilla grabbed Zakatron's face and gave a atomic blast at him!

Mothra: They're beating him. I may have a chance to get him.

Mothra fly in to sting Zakatron, but Mothra has been killed by Dark Godzilla atomic breath. Everyone gasped to see she faded away.

Godzilla: OH, NO! MOTHRA!!!  
Kong: NO!!  
Junior: (GASPED)  
Nightmare Moon: NO, HE DIDN'T!  
Blue: NO WAY!  
Antie: Oh, no!

Zakatron: Oh, yes. Well done Dark Godzilla. I see you gain your strength.  
Dark Godzilla: I live to serve you, my lord.  
Zakatron: Now, let us finish them, shall we?

Junior see Mothra's stinger in the floor. They watch Godzilla and Kong fight against Zakatron and Dark Godzilla.

They both charge and fight. Kong fight Dark Godzilla and Godzilla fight Zakatron.

Junior grabbed Mothra's stinger and jumped from behind Zakatron and stabbed him in the chest!

Junior: THIS IS FOR MOTHRA, ASSHOLE!  
Zakatron: AAARGHH!!

Zakatron throw Junior, Nightmare Moon and Antie help him up.

Kong: Did Mothra's stinger work?

They see Zakatron feeling strange, Mothra's stinger is hurting Zakatron.

Godzilla: I think so.

Zakatron: RAGGH!! AAARRGGHHH!!! HNNNNN!!

They see Zakatron eyes glowing red.

Zakatron: How? How can I be beaten like this? They must've planned a weapon to defeat me. How?!

Godzilla: It looks like you're not the only one with big plans after all. Mothra need to use a powerful magic that can hurt you if you ever return. Now with you weak, we may have a chance to destroy you.

Zakatron: Dark Godzilla, kill them!

Dark Godzilla: As you wish.

Dark Godzilla fight the two Monster Force and they brawl. Kong and Godzilla punch Dark Godzilla with strong punch and he fell. Dark Godzilla use his atomic breath to finish them, Godzilla use his own atomic breath and Kong use his lightning power to help Godzilla to do a beam struggle against Dark Godzilla. 

Kong: Let's finish this... TOGETHER!  
Godzilla: I'm with you, bro! HA!  
Kong: HA!!!  
Dark Godzilla: THIS... CANNOT BE HAPPENING!!!

He got hit by their combine blast and fell unconscious. They see Zakatron walking towards them.

Zakatron: I should have killed you when I killed your mother, Godzilla.  
Godzilla: Your beaten, Zakatron. It's over.  
Zakatron: Over? I'm just getting started for this.

Zakatron unleashed his true power, he transform into his second form, a kaiju form. They all stand back. But Junior and Nightmare Moon see the Dark Kaijus are coming.

Junior: Guys, we got company!  
Nightmare Moon: We have to fight.

They fight and some of the Dark Kaijus fell off Coliseum. They see too many are coming.

Blue: They're too many of 'em!  
Antie: I think we should fight somewhere safe.  
Blue: What do you mean?  
Nightmare Moon: I think we should jump!  
Blue: WHAT?!  
Antie: Hold on, Blue!

The four jumped, Nightmare Moon grabbed Godzilla Junior and Antie grabbed Blue to fly out of there. They see Zakatron in his kaiju form fighting Super Kaiju Godzilla and Kong. They both charge at him and the three of them fell off the Coliseum. 

Junior: NO, MINILLA!  
Nightmare Moon: OH, NO!  
Antie: DAD!  
Blue: KONG!

They see three of them struggle and crash to the bottom, made a huge explosion to the ground. Godzilla and Kong still fighting Zakatron. The four see more Dark Kaijus are coming and they need to fight.

Blue: Let's kill 'em!  
Antie: Stay close, Blue.  
Nightmare Moon: We must hold them off.  
Junior: Yeah, they need to kill Zakatron so the army dies with him. LET'S GO!

The four fight the Dark Kajus while Godzilla and Kong fight Zakatron.

Zakatron: You Monster Force haven't beaten me yet.  
Kong: We won't stop until your evil is destroyed.  
Godzilla: Come on, Kong. One last chance to win.


	29. The End Game Battle Part 3

Godzilla and Kong are still fighting Zakatron. But Junior, Nightmare Moon, Antie, and Blue are outnumber by Dark Kaijus. Nightmare Moon tried to attack a Knifehead kaiju and it grabbed her leg and throw her to the ground.

Nightmare Moon: ARGH! (Gasped)  
Knifehead: SHREEEOONK!!  
Nightmare Moon: Celesita, I am sorry for everything. But I wish I'd forgive you everything I... Huh?

She see something attack Knifehead. She see it's King Caesar, and the other kaijus came to help.

King Caesar: Mind if we lead a hand?  
Nightmare Moon: King Caesar!

King Caesar: We thought you guys need help. CHARGE!

A Fire Rodan shoot an Onibaba to save Godzilla Junior.

Junior: Thanks, I own ya.

Antie and Blue do back to back fight a Scunner and Raiju. 

Blue: There's too many of 'em!  
Antie: We got to hold them off so Dad and Kong can kill Zakatron.

They see more and more Dark Kaijus are coming. They all fire at them, all except Godzilla and Kong were the last ones there. They hurry jumped and avoid the blast, but Kong got hit!

Kong: ARGH! AGH! RAGH!

Blue: (GASPED)

Junior: Kong, no! Huh?

He see Godzilla got hit as well.

Junior: Oh, no, MINILLA!  
Antie: DAD!

They see they've been killed by the Dark Kaijus attack. Junior looked down as he knee to the floor.

Nightmare Moon: Goji, I'm so sorry.

She hold Junior closer and he's angry with tears. He hurry run over there and looked at him.

Junior: Minilla? Get up. I can't loose you... I can't loose you just like Mom and Dad. You and Kong are my only family. You always got my back, you always looked after me. Please, you got to get up and stop Zakatron, he may be powerful, but your a true Monster Force. Please, I need you, we need you.

Somewhere beyond life and death, Godzilla wake up. He see Kong lying down.

Godzilla: Kong, get up.  
Kong: What happen? Where are we?  
Godzilla: I don't know. Huh? Look.

They see three bright lights appeared. It's Kellel, Atmahn, and Dinanna the Trinity.

Kellel: Like your father and grandfather, Son of Godzilla Sr, you have been chosen to protect Metru Nui.  
Atmahn: Son of King Kong, you have been chosen to stop a force of Ultimate Evil.  
Dinanna: You two are worthy. And forth, we shall grant you one last gift. We give you...

Godzilla and Kong felt such power burning within them.

They wake up from the dead with light glowing eyes. They all look, they see Godzilla is turning blue spirit and Kong is turning red spirit. Their spirits combine into one being.

Junior: I can see he's part of Minilla.  
Antie: He's also part of Kong.  
Junior: They combine together to become--

Kongzilla: KONGZILLA!

All the Dark Kaijus charge to attack Kongzilla, he unleashed his true power and use--

Kongzilla: ATOMIC LIGHTNING!

He use that incredible power to destroy half the Dark Kaijus. The Monster Force and Kaijus cheer.

Zakatron: Destroy them all!

Kongzilla: Monster Force, take them down. GO!

They all charge and fight. Kongzilla fighting Zakatron with his full might, he even gave Zakatron a big blow punch at his chest and his face. Zakatron helmet knock off and he unleashed his full power. 

Kongzilla see Zakatron transform with Dark Eco and grew more powerful, but will it be enough?

Zakatron: Time to die, Kongzilla.  
Kongzilla: Agreed to the finish.

Nightmare Moon and Godzilla Junior do back to back against a Otachi and a Leatherback to fight.

Nightmare Moon: There's like millions of them.  
Junior: We keep holdin' them off so they can kill Zakatron, Luna.

They all fight and see more and more still coming. Kongzilla fight Zakatron in his new form. Zakatron right arm turn into a blade, Kongzilla grabbed that arm and slice it off.

Zakatron: AAGH!

Kongzilla use that arm to stabbed Zakatron in the chest.

Zakatron: ARRRAAAGH! THIS IS CANNOTBE!  
Kongzilla: It is.

He stab deeper, but something stabbed Kongzilla in the chest from behind. They all looked and gasped to see it's...

DARK GODZILLA had return!

Kongzilla: AGH!  
Zakatron: Well done, my apprentice.  
Dark Godzilla: I live to serve you, my lord.  
Zakatron: Now Dark Godzilla, destroy your son Godzilla Junior.  
Junior: Dad please, don't do this.  
Nightmare Moon: I'll help you, Goji.  
Junior: No. He's my father, I have to do this alone.  
Nightmare Moon: You're not alone.

She transform back to Princess Luna.

Luna: You never were. I'll always be at your side to help.  
Junior: Thanks, Luna.  
Luna: (giggle)  
Junior: Let's go!

Kongzilla still standing and he needs to face Zakatron. Both Junior and Luna fight Dark Godzilla.

Dark Godzilla: Your rages means nothing to me.  
Junior: RAGH!  
Luna: RAGH!

They both roar and Dark Godzilla tail slap them both. Junior got so mad, but Luna stopped him.

Luna: Goji, this isn't going to work. Close your eyes and focus.  
Junior: What?  
Luna: Just trust me. We can't attack Dark Godzilla by rage, we need to use our power together.  
Junior: Hmm. I understand.

Junior Godzilla and Princess Luan close their eyes and focus their energy power. Their eyes glowing bright to blast at Dark Godzilla.

Dark Godzilla: Agh...  
Junior: Dad, I know you're in there, please. We need you.  
Dark Godzilla: Get out of my head, child. I am Dark Godzilla.  
Luna: No. You are Godzilla SR, Son of Gojira, your father was murder by Zakatron, you bested him, and you must be free from him.

They both use their combine power to blast Dark Godzilla. Dark Godzilla hatred is almost destroyed by the power of Junior and Luna, their power is love and hope.

Junior: How did I ever get this power?  
Luna: We got this power together, it's our love, even friendship is what my big sister taught me. Love is stronger than hatred. Let's help your father, Godzilla Juior.

They both use their power again to hit him and the hatred, the poison inside of Godzilla Sr is finally free.

Godzilla SR: Wh-what happen?  
Junior: Dad!  
Godzilla SR: Goji? What happen?  
Junior: Long story, Dad. But it's just good to have you back.  
Godzilla SR: Where's Godzilla and Kong?

They all looked and see Kongzilla is still fighting Zakatron.

Godzilla SR: My God.  
Junior: I know. We have to help them.  
Godzilla SR: Everyone, we must give them our energy strength.

All the Kaijus including the Monster Force must give Kongzilla their strength to defeat Zakatron. Kongzilla can feel all their energy flowing within him, healing his woods.

Kongzilla: I feel the power of... everyone.

Kongzilla take a deep breath and ready to unleashed his final attack.

Kongzilla: ATOMIC LIGHTNING HA!

Zakatron got hit by the blast, he starts to fade away.

Zakatron: How? How is this possible? I am... Zakatron. I cannot be defeat by a mere... monster...

Zakatron is destroyed.

Blue: Is it really over?  
King Caesar: I don't believe my eyes. Zakatron is... destroyed.

All the Dark Kaijus are roaring in pain, the control in Zakatron's mind is destroyed, which means... all the Dark Kaijus have died shutdown. All the Dark Kaijus collapse to the floor and leak blue kaiju blood. The Kaijus of Metru Nui cheer victory. Kongzilla unfuse back to Godzilla and Kong. They both panted and panted.

Godzilla: That was one helluva fight, huh Kong?  
Kong: Right back at ya, bro.

They both laugh and everyone cheer the Dark Kaiju threat is over. Junior and Luna gave a kiss at each other, so did Antie and Blue.

Godzilla and Kong see the sun is rising and tomorrow is a new day.


	30. Epilogue

Two weeks later...

The citizens of Metru Nui celebrate the War of the Dark Kaijus is finally over. They all shoot fireworks and cheer with joy.

Somewhere at Ga-Metru, Godzilla Junior and Princess Luna are at a restaurant sitting on a table with their drinks. They what to a toasts.

Junior: Cheers, Luna.  
Luna: I can't believe it's finally over, Goji. Zakatron, the Dark Kaijus are all dead.  
Junior: But Kevin Ghidorah, we couldn't find his body. I bet he'll be making more troubles.  
Luna: And we'll be ready.

...

Luna: Goji.  
Junior: Hmm?  
Luna: I'm sorry for everything.  
Junior: We've been over this. Even it was romantic we were enemies once and we start to fall in love.  
Luna: I hurt you, you saved me, and I love you.  
Junior: I love you too, Luna. The Kaiju Prince.  
Luna: And the Alicorn Princess. Our Happily Ever After Ending.  
Junior: How about we enjoy looking the view somewhere tonight?

Luna: Oh, Goji.

Elsewhere

Antie and Blue looking the stars at Sentinel Beach. Antie see how happy Blue is, he's happy he loved her and she love him.

Blue: It's beautiful, Antie.  
Antie: It sure is.  
Blue: I've lost count on how many times you saved me.  
Antie: Tsk. Come on, Blue. If you get hurt or in trouble, I'll always save you.

Blue lean on Antie and put her hand on his shoulder. He put his arm around her close. They both see fireworks.

Antie: Blue. I'm just glad it's over.  
Blue: Me too. (purring)

She purr to Antie's cheek and he felt more blushed. He's happy he have her.

Elsewhere. Godzilla and Kong, two brothers-in-arms see the fireworks.

Godzilla: The war is finally over.  
Kong: How's your dad?  
Godzilla: He's all better now. All this time, Zakatron poison Dad with his hatred.  
Kong: I'm sorry, man. And I'm sorry about Mothra.  
Godzilla: Thanks.  
Kong: So. What now?  
Godzilla: I'm not sure. The Monster Force aren't disbanded. Well, the Dark Kaijus are dead, but we must keep Metru Nui safe from other evil threats.  
Kong: Sounds like another adventure or something.  
Godzilla: Yeah.

Kong: You wanna get some drinks, Godzilla?  
Godzilla: Sure. God, what a wonderful night.

A few minutes later, they all gather in Geyser Rock and celebrate.

Godzilla: Cheers, Monster Force. We spent years defeating the Dark Kaijus, the War if finally over. But let us never forget those who fought bravely and sacrifice themselves from the Dark Kaijus.

Some of them are sad and understand.

Kong: Amen!  
ALL: AMEN!

Junior: I'm just glad Dad's okay. But seeing Minilla and Kong fuse to Kongzilla was awesome.  
Luna: I know. But what if we fuse, Goji?

She's teasing Junior Godzilla.

Junior: Oh, HA, HA, HA. Very funny, Luna.  
Antie: It's great to celebrate. Even we're going to have time together, Blue.  
Blue: Hah. You and I, have some fun together in Metru Nui.  
Antie: (chuckle)

Kong: When I look at all of you guys, I understand that we're not just a team. We're a family.  
Antie: Here, here.  
Luna: To family!  
Blue: Family.  
Junior: To Family, Minilla.  
Godzilla: To family.

3 years later, Junior Godzilla and Princess Luna finally got married and on their honeymoon, they decided to have romantic time at Ga Metru. As for Godzilla's son Anite, he and his girlfriend Blue decided to have a good time together on Le Metru. But for Godzilla and Kong are going to have a crazy vacation to the open road.

But Kevin Ghidorah laugh and decided to have fun with stuff.


End file.
